Traitor
by Alexandrea Venice
Summary: Italy in truth is a very secretive and a pokerface, in WW2 he was placed in the mission to bring the Nazi down, by this he needed to quit being an allied and become an axis to fool his new group. He was having a success upon this but he was having seconds thoughts after what he felt to Germany. Gerita and a little mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: With the Allies

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, my name is Day, here to right things that I think, might interest you.

Thank you for reading….

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

Italy's point of view:

I'm here again…., everyday…, in this room ( the meeting room of the Allies ). It's still WW1 right?... yes it is, when will all this nonsense end…, I've been in the Allies, since they proclaimed that I'm with them…., well you can tell I'm a traitor for I don't give any care for them…

America: Hey Dude! , are you listening? , you've been quite since we started planning our attack to the Central Powers.

Italy: Oh, sorry…, I'm planning methods too…

America: Right…

England: (* stood up from his chair *), So what are the" other" plans Italy?

Italy: Well (* Stood up and points the map of Germany at its western area*), It'd hard to attack at this part of his region cause it's obvious, Allies are active here and they become extremely protective at this point, we cannot take risk and send our solders there cause it's an obvious fail…

France: So~

Italy: Well take small risk, like attacking from the insides….

Russia: How?

Italy: People~! were Europeans, we almost have the same faces, so let's send our men in Germany wearing german military clothes and as our army increase number there, There! We will attack with the power of surprise.

England: I would like to agree but, isn't that so simple for an invasion?

Italy: The simpler, the easier, the more possible…

( After Italy spoke this words everyone took their sits back, and had silence for a moment )

England's point of view:

This why I begged him to come back to the Allies, cause he might look like a bullet-less gun but if you'll try to shoot it, you'll be so surprise that it has more bullets to spit…., From the day that I saw him, I knew, I got the Ace from the cards, the queen of the board and a heartless traitor…, I knew from the start that he only plays safe so that his lands won't be invaded, I should not have took him in this group but what can I do (* Stares at America while America was talking to Italy about pizzas*), I have to protect the people I loved and I cared for, there the one I have left, and even this, poker face( Italy ) is the only way…

America: (*Took a glance at his watch*) Oh look at the time! (*Stood up from his chair*) I guess we can call this a day.

( Everyone started to stand up from their given chairs)

America: As always, what has been discussed here should only stay here; And the plans of Italy will be accepted after a discussion with the generals and a agreement paper. Ok?

Everyone: Ok.

(Everyone started to part ways until…)

America: Hey Italy! Tell me more about your pizzas, I want more info in their new flavours.

Italy: Sure, just come to my place, and I'll cook any pizza that you can name~!

America: Great!

Russia: Did you just said pizza da?

Italy: Yes…

Russia: Is it good with Vodka da?

Italy: Yes, but we use to eat it with wine than vodka, but I think making new combinations would be great.

Russia: But it taste good da?

Italy: So good that you'll forget to say "da" after biting it~

Russia: Can I join your feast da?

Italy: Sure…

Russia: Ok I'll be there comrade.

France: Me too~, cause the beautiful one should not be left behind~

( They were almost leaving before America remembered to invite England to have a Allied feast )

America: Hey Iggy!, come with us.

England: Thanks but, I still have a pile of paper works at home and I need to finish it for tomorrow's meeting with the generals.

America: Ok, suite yourself, maybe Italy will cook a scone pizza…

England: (* Almost going to laugh* )America, you know there's no such thing as scone pizza.

America: I'm just kidding, I just want you to come(* blush *), I mean e-everyone in our group is c-coming except you..

England: (* blush *) I'm sorry, I really can't, please understand…

America: Ok…

France: (*with the group, from a far *) America~!, let's go~!

America: Coming!

England: Bye…

America: Bye.

( America catches up with them, with a fail face )

Italy: Is England coming?

America: Nah.

( And they continued walking to Italy's home )

England's point of view:

As far as it can be, I won't get too close to strangers, especially people like him.

/ the real Italy, was a traitor…, a heartless Traitor./

….

Translations:

Russian-

Da: Yes


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan of Pretending

Author's Note:

If possible please give a review. Thanks~

I got the translation from Google.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ The Agreement paper has been made, the only thing is stopping the plans of the Allies is there generals… except Italy's general /

America's Generals: No!

America: (*Fail face*) …..Why?

England's General: No.

England: What?!

Russia's General: нет. ( No )

Russia: подожди, ты только что сказал, не так ли? ( Wait, did you just said no? )

France's General: Vous devez être bu France ~ ( You must be drunk France~ )

France: Je ne suis pas ivre, peut-être un peu, mais ne peux pas vous en pensez! ... Plus (I'm not drunk, maybe a little, but can't you think about it!... further )

/The generals disagree for it's too risky, it might be simple but risky; They asked for backup plans, the nations replied just one backup plan: if the germans will discover that the solders are not truly germans, but from other countries and was planning for invasion, they will backup slowly until the Allied's solders are all home./

/ The plan was almost possible but the generals want more backup plan. /

/ Mean while in Italy's home /

/ Italy was sitting in a simple wooden char slouching and waiting, he rested his feet at a table in front of him, in that room there was a chair and four tables, each table has a phone; Italy knew that the generals will question the possibility of the plan, so he prepared his self to be called /

/ After 30 minutes of waiting /

Italy: What's taking those air bags long~

/ A phone rang at the last left table, Italy did not answer it yet but he watched it rang until three more phones rang; He slowly take the call but he did not answer it directly he just put them down next to the phone; Everyone heared the other nations echo in the room, Italy just took a smile and said " Ciao~ "/

America: Italy my general won't agree with me!, and is England around?

England: I'm not in his house!, I'm just in the other line; Italy my general is proclaiming more backup plans!

Russia: Da Me too.

France: même~ ( Same )

/ After five seconds with no response/

America: Italy are you there?, hello~

Italy: Si.

Russia: So what are the other backup plans comrade?

Italy: I guess your generals just can't trust me…, well if all of you are eager to destroy Germany, then…

France: Then what Italy~!?, I still need to cook to calm my general down!

Italy: I would end him… for all of you…

America: Just by yourself?, you'll need a hero, like me!

England: Italy!, have you gone mad, your just a small country and your solders can be outnumbered!

Italy: I did not say, that I will send my men to war…

Russia: So what do you mean Italian?

Italy: I'll finish him myself, It only takes one bullet to kill one man.

/ Everyone became silent for a moment /

England: Italy, your risking your life again, I already told you, we work as a team…

Italy: Yes, we are working as a team, by covering me…

America: What type of cover?, umbrellas? (*Laugh*)

France: Monsieur~ were serious here…

America: Sorry!, Sorry!, I'm not used to serious stuff all the time.

Russia: Can we go back to the topic, Da?

England: So…, Italy what do you mean by " covering "….

Italy: I will quit the Allies an-

America: Wait!, What!, you're going to quit the Allies?!

England: America! You git!, could you just let him talk!?

America: Oh, sorry… please continue.

Italy: As I've said, I will loudly proclaim to quit the allies, then all of you, as a help, pretend that you accepted my exit and ignore me, after months I'll join the Central the-

America: Wait!, What!, you're going to be a Central Power territory?!, that's lame dude!.

England: Brainless American!, could you just shut up for a moment and listen to his plan!

America: Oh…., that was the plan… nice!

Italy: May I continue now, without any interruptions ~?

America: Sure thing!

Italy: So then, If the innocents believe me, that I'm part of their team, bang~!, all of their generals dead, I'll kill them so clean, that after that incident I would just get my house back on its feet, then peace….

Russia: Won't they have any doubts on you da?, I mean you were part of the Allied before you became a Central.

Italy: That's the greatest part my friends…, I'm best in pretending….

/ After a moment the room was silent; Afterwards one by one everyone hang up the phone /

/ Seconds later, Italy went out of his attic and walked to his room, he sighed and sat at a chair next to a table with a game of chess on top of it, moments later he pushed the other black pieces of the game and it caused it to fall loudly at the floor…, with an evil smile he looked at the chess board having all the white pieces complete but the black pieces had only the queen left, then he spoke calmly… /

Italy: In this game, they'll only need the most powerful piece to win…

….

Translations:

Russian-

Da: Yes


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Mask

Author's Note:

I'm really bad in writing right? ( negatively )

Oh well here's the next chapter

From your Day~

I got the translation from Google.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Italy facing a mirror in his room/

**Italy's point of view:**

I've plan this over for two days, it really took me time since if I plan something big it gives me sleepless night; I did research and as it shows Germany did a lot of invading than other countries, that makes him the first target….

I've been reading a book about psychology for 6 hours already, it helped me realized what type of character should I show Germany to fool him…, and that character is called " _ditz "_; well as the book said to create a good relationship with a workaholic and serious freak, I should be helpless, so that his attention will be attached to me, I should be useless, so that his thoughts would always be upon me; By this I can control him easily…

/ Italy smiled at the mirror/

**Italy's point of view:**

Come one Italy you can do better than that!; I should smile carelessly to create a perfect mask, but how could I smile if I don't even know if my plan will be successful and if the german would find out it would be the end of me and my fratello…; But I should not put negatives now it would just bring me to failure now smile me!

/ Italy smiled at the mirror again, he smiled like there is no tomorrow /

Italy: Perfetto…

**Italy's point of view:**

I guess everything is prepared now and…, this makes me remember…, when was the last time I truly smiled…

/ A flashback of a boy in black clothes and hat surprised him and leaved little tears upon his eyes… /

**Italy's point of view:**

He's dead and I should accept that already…

/ Italy walked calmly out of his room and went down stairs calling his Fratello ; Nobody responded so he went out of his house finding his brother outside caring a box of tomato with Spain. Obviously Romano went to Spains's house for harvest and they did get a whole lot of tomatoes; Italy smiled as he greeted his Fratello and Spain /

Spain: Hola Italia~

Italy: Ciao Spain~, Ciao Fratello~, how's the harvest?

Romano: Good, and where are you going?

Italy: Am…. I'm just looking for you, and can I talk to you now, in private~?

Romano: Ok…, Spain, go home.

Spain: O-ok, bye Romano, bye Italy~

Romano and Italy: Bye.

/ Italy and Romano went inside the house to talk privately /

Romano: Italy, is this about another life risking mission?

Italy: Si, fratello, I need to do this, for the good of us…

Romano: Trying to kill yourself is not good!

Italy: Romano we talk about this already, if I can't save us both, who will?

Romano: Maybe you can think of some plan that won't risk you life!

Italy: Romano…, If I die I won't lose anything, I'm not like you, you have Spain-

Romano: And you!, you're the family I have left Italy (* Cries*), I can't afford to lose you too…

Italy: Just think that I'm having a long trip and after months I'll be back home…

Romano: Back home!, Yeah you'll be back home in a coffin!

Italy: J-just eat some tomatoes will you~

/ Romano did not respond his brother anymore and came bursting out of their house saying: Stupido! /

….

/ After three months Italy proclaimed himself to public that he is not part of the allies anymore; This is the first move of his plan…/

/ Mean while at his house… /

Romano: Are you out of your freaking mind!

Italy: Romano its part of the plan, didn't we talk about this~?

Romano: With no help around, is not a plan!

Italy: Germany won't be my ally if I have another group that is against him…

Romano: Yeah…, your right but, do you really need to quit the Allies?

Italy: I did not quit the Allies~, I'm still an Allie but I'm just pretending to quit, they already knew plan… so can you play along~?

Romano: What kind of act are you trying to say?...

Italy: Just play safe and don't be too close to him so that he won't build any doubts.

Romano: Ok….

Italy: I'm going now~ (* Takes empty tomato box from his side *)

Romano: Wait!, what's with the tomato box?

Italy: (* Walks away with an evil smile and said *) It's all part of the Plan…

Italian-

Perfetto: Perfect

Fratello: Brother

Ciao: Hi

Spanish:

Hola: Hello


	4. Chapter 4: Jack in the Box

Author's Note:

Thank you for the viewers, followers and to the people who made my story one of their favourites~

Grazie~, Grazie~, Grazie~

And this really make my day and inspire me to write more~

From your Day~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Italy took his Box to the forest, he makes sure that nobody followed him there by looking from left to right and front to back; He placed the box in a shady place, opened it and entered in quietly; He was in there for an hour of silence. /

**Italy's point of view:**

This day, I knew the Germans will attack me for I am not part of the allies anymore and by this it's easy to be invaded without any shenanigans…

/ Italy was been there for almost three hours, he was just enjoying himself by humming silently " Greensleeves by Elizabethan ", then suddenly he heard someone was mumbling, Italy became silent, then after a moment his box was tapped, he panicked and experienced mental block, out mindedly he spoke saying " I'm a tomato box fairy~!"… Afterwards his box was forced open, he played his mask like a master piece, he cried, he made words like " You can't kill me~, I'm still a virgin~!", his eyes were shut close with tears as he begged his life, well if you look at the scene, at first you would think that, the Italian is so helpless, but in truth you are like playing chess with him blind folded. /

/ At first Germany doubted, he even punched the Italian, well at that time Italy just cried more and more, but inside him he wanted to punch the german back or even grab him and do a head lock with his legs to see him suffering and die slowly, it's easy for him to do this cause he's secretly good in mix martial arts, but that was not his purpose, his purpose was to kill his general and all the people who will cause more misunderstandings and wars. /

…..

/ Italy became Germany's prisoner for three days; the german was so surprised why he doesn't even fight for his freedom, until the italian was on his nerves… he asked him why he never struggled for freedom, well the Italian answers simply: " Why would I?, I like it here~!, You give me free food each day and you let me have siestas~ "; Germany can't take it anymore so he opened the door of the prison cell and said " Oh look the door is open, wont you escape or something? ", Italy stood from his ground, went outside, talks to some german ladies and went back to the cell…;

Italy's main purpose why he made himself to be a prisoner is that to show stupidness, so that the german will think that he is defenceless and weak at all times by this weakness the german could build a care free surrounding and he won't trigger more doubts, Italy did fool him singlehandedly; Italy needs to go back home to give status report to the Allies, he complied much information already, so he thought of making act that could make him escape without any suspicion…., without any second thoughts he sang… he sang his way out, not just with any ordinary song but with a song he made by himself, well it was a kind of a teaseful-appreciation song that made germany mad and packed him literally! to send him back home. /

/ Italy was home safe and sound at his house in Rome /

Italy: Fratello I'm back~

Romano: (* At the phone*) Bastardo he is not here! (* Hangs up the call madly*)

Italy: Who's that Romano?

Romano: The Allies!

Italy: Romano please keep it down~, now tell me… what do they want?

Romano: They want to know if you are still alive and if you got the german fooled.

Italy: Well… I'll just call them later~, so… did you miss me~?

Romano: NO!

Italy: (* Pouts with a cute sad face*) And… how's your boyfriend~?

Romano: He's-, wait! What?!, Fratello he's not my boyfriend!, were not even close.

Italy: Your not close with him but you visit him everyday…., what's that suppose to mean?(* Smiles *)

Romano: (* Blushes hard as his tomatoes *) Uh!... (* Went bursting out of their house saying: Stupido! *)

**Italy's point of view:**

I wish I had a lover like Romano has….

/ By his words, a flashback of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes told him " Auf Wiedersehen… "; with this flashback Italy bit his lips to stop his tears, he never forgot his first love not a single segment of his appearance, Italy always loved him since 900's and now even he knew he was dead that love was sawn to pieces again because of Germany, for Germany has blue eyes not as blue as Holy Roman Empire but it was only a like and his blond hair, Italy would imagine that Holy Roman Empire just forgot his pass and became Germany, but reality is not that simple, Germany is not his Holy Roman Empire… /

/ After a moment he sat next to the telephone, gave a sigh and took a call to England /

England: Hello?

Italy: Guess what, Germany took the jack in the box...

Translations:

Italian-

Fratello: Brother

Bastardo: Bastard

German-

Auf Wiedersehen: We will meet again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mafia

Author's Note:

I'm so inspired I could vomit a rainbow~

From your Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ At the Allies head quarters /

America: Dude~…, I guess Italy is burned to death in Germany…

England: (* Walks inside the meeting room *) He's alive alright, and he even gave me information about Germany's next attacks. (*Sits at his chair *).

America: Iggy!, you're late! (* Victory Dance *) Ahugh! Ahugh! Yeah!, I'm breaking records!

England: At least I have a reason to be late, not like you.

America: R~i~g~h~t…, so what's the R~e~a~s~o~n~?~…

England: Italy called me in the middle of the night telling me about the next attacks of Germany for four hours.

America: Ok…

/ The Allies discussed the matter nonstop for four hours, All the nation even England was amazed how Italy got all this information even he was in prison, as they say the innocent one is the most dangerous one… /

/ Mean while in Italy's house /

Italy: Fratello~ I'll be out for two to four months~!

Romano: What!, you're going back to that prison again?!

Italy: No fratello~, I'm just going to ask Germany to be my friend and ally~

Romano: (* With a tone of suspicion *) You're getting too close to him already…

Italy: Fratello~ everything part of the plan. (* Smiles *)

/ There was silence between the two as Romano was approaching their kitchen and Italy was almost going out /

Romano: (* Took a casserole from the drawers *) At lease eat something before you go…

Italy: (*Closes the door back with a big smile, runs to his brother and hugs him tight *) Oh fratello~!, you're so sweet~

Romano: (* Face as red as his tomatoes *) Italy stop hugging me, I can't breathe!

Italy: Ok. (* Takes a sit to a chair nearby*)

Romano: So…, tell me. How did you get those information in just a little time while in a prison?...

Italy: (* Playing with a fork *) You're listening while I'm in the phone aren't you?… (* Smiles *), that's rude.

Romano: Of course I should listen on what's going on!, cause I'm your brother.

Italy: Well…, The prison was an old building, the cement is easy to brake and I brought my handy knife with me in case of emergency as always; by this I carved a rectangular block in the wall, I made it clean so it would be unnoticeable, well as you know I got the skill cause I'm a sculptor too; And that's how I go in and out of the prison by a hole every night…

Romano: Isn't the Central Powers head quarters far from the prison as you told me before?...

Italy: Yes, you have to go across three buildings before you can get to their head quarters.

Romano: So how could you walk around unseen?

Italy: I don't walk in the streets…, I jump over each of these three buildings until I arrive to the headquarters.

Romano: But you said there road spaces there are wide cause their tanks use all the roads 24/7.

Italy: True. That's why I took my gymnastics class too serious when I was still a little boy.

Romano: Then, How could you get in and out of the Headquarters that easy?

Italy: Actually at the first time I got in the Headquarters, I killed the janitor took his clothes and dumped him in the pile of dead solders prepared for burial.

Romano: So you pretended to be a Janitor?

Italy: Si~, and as we know janitors are the one who cleans the building and gets in and out to offices without any permit so… that's how I manage to get those information without any strand of troubles.

Romano: You're like a villain of a story you know…

Italy: That's always the best character of the story fratello " the villain… ", cause without the villain the story would be lame….

/ Mean while at the meeting room of the Allies /

Russia: You know, I've been wondering comrades…., how he gets in and out of a " German prison "da?... ( stressing the german prison. )

England: I don't know, I didn't even ask him, oh well… let's just be happy that he was not caught in the act.

America: ( Feet rested on the table ), Guys you know we should call him with name or something, cause he's definitely not with the Allies, so how about a heroic name like…, " The Italian Spy! ".

Russia: He's more of an… " Italian Assassin " or some more than that…

England: People he's still with the Allies privately, so he would still be called an " Allied ".

America: Ok…, raise your hand up if you agree to call Italy " The Italian Spy! ".

/ France and America raised their hand /

America: How about " The Italian Assassin "?...

/ Russia raised his hand /

America: Iggy you should decide what to call him …

England: I don't like the description you gave him, I mean it's too rude, how about " The Mafia "

America: What's the meaning of " the Mafia "?

England: I really don't know, I just think I really sounds nice to him…

America: So who votes for " the Mafia "?!

/ Everyone raised their hand /

Translations:

Italian-

Fratello: Brother

Si : Yes

Russian-

Da: Yes


	6. Chapter 6: The Sweet Poison

Author's Note:

Hey! I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's the next chapter

Reviews maybe?

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

Germany's point of view:

I just met the most useless, brainless and fearful person in the world: Italy, he's been bothering me since; He asked me to give him a job, he talks too much and he makes weird noises like " ve~ ". I really don't understand him at all, is this really a country or just a epic fail of history!...

Italy's point of view:

I never expected brother France would be this rude, I mean does he really need to force Germany to create cuckoo clock just too pay an unreasonable debt?, how outrageous!; Oh well I'm working in Germany's house already, I just get paid with a little amount but it's fine cause my real salary comes from the Allies which is thirty times much bigger than my salary work in Germany's house.

….

Germany's point of view:

Today, I can say that I'm kind of happy cause I got a new friend and ally Italy, I know he would be useless in the battle field but at least I gained a friend today…. I hate to mean it but he's my only friend….

Italy's point of view:

I talked Germany with the sweet words of friendship, well he took the bait instantly like a hungry fish and became friends with me; Obviously he didn't know those sweet words were the poison to his mind…

….

/ Italy was forced to have a " Military Training " cause Germany thought he is so defenceless but in truth Italy is more skilful in fighting and defending than any country in Europe. /

Germany: Italy give me twenty more laps!

Italy: (* Acting tired and lazy *) Germany~!, I can't take another step anymore~

Germany's point of view:

This Italian is so lazy, how will he survive an attack if he runs like a ballerina!

Italy's point of view:

I guess his buying the act, already….; Oh when will these pretending end cause my knees are killing me, It's been years since I ran this long…

/ Italy was still doing his acting while Germany was clearly fooled…, Italy ran more laps until his eyes was caught by a wrapper that has a mark: " Meaty Hamburger " at a side of a road with an instant realization he took the wrapper and ran with a speed more than the athletes in the Olympics leaving the german surprised after he said that the English are attacking; After leaving a trail of thick dust on the road Italy had the time to place some stones inside the wrapper throw it at the nearest bush unseen, clearly it was owned by one of the Allies, who maybe at that time was spying him; After Italy had thrown the wrapper at the bush it rustled. /

America: (* Pops out of the bush *) Ow!, dude that hurts… why did you put stones in it? (* Trying to lessen the pain by gentle rubs*)

England: (* Pops out of the bush*) America!, you stupid git!, you successfully blown our cover.

/ Italy was there watching them fight with a stern face, after he heard Germany calling his name he immediately jumps to his allies to grab them, covered their big mouths and ducks in the bush… They became silent as Germany was roaming around calling his ally…, Italy saw his two other allies in the bush mouth shut tightly…, After a moment Germany walks away still looking for Italy…, Italy didn't hear the voice of Germany any more so he took his hand from the mouth of the English and the American and takes a peek at his surrounding and gave a sigh. /

Italy: Why are you all here?

Russia: For status report.

Italy: (* Sigh *) Guys I know you need information as soon as possible but you should think that you can't cross boarders and approach me directly cause even just a sight of us talking could make them think that I'm a traitor, so please let me do my work and let me! be the one to approach you for information. Got it?

America: Got it!

Italy: (* Looks at America with an evil aura *) I'll have a little talk with you later…

America: (*Gulp *)…

England: (* Scared *)O-oh well, we should not d-do this again…, r-right guys?

Everyone except Italy: (* Nods fast like there is no tomorrow *)

/ Everyone was scared even Russia cause Italy was clearly tired and mad, after they did nodding, They quickly ran out of the bush in separate ways like they were running for their life's sake. /

….

/ Months after Japan became Italy and Germany's ally /

/ Japan took his alliance oath at his house, he had a weird feeling with his new ally Italy because he's flirting with some Japanese ladies and after he got tired of flirting he slept under the warm Japanese table which has a thick blanket in it…, The Japanese forgot the feeling anymore and took a orange from a table and placed it above the Italians head; But in some part the Japanese want to correct himself cause he experience that feeling before, and that feeling only occurs when he is in danger. /


	7. Chapter 7: True Tears

Author's Note:

Actually today is not that great

but I'll try to please you with this chapter…

From your Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Italy was home to visit his brother, he stayed for the night and the next day he felt his eyes hurt so he went to the nearest restroom to check himself /

Italy: (* Touches a lower portion from his eye *) Ouch…, (* Takes an ointment from a cabinet inside the restroom and slowly massage his eyes with the ointment *)… I guess closing my eyes for almost every second of the day makes it swollen …

Romano: I heard that! (* Leaning at a side of the restroom's door *), Italy!, I told you not to hurt yourself; Let me look at you (* Went near to his brother, grabs his head*)

Italy: (* Neglects the comfort by moving away the hands of his brother *) … Just think that I'm doing this for us… (* Walks out of the room while he mumbled *) …I- I'm going to invite Germany here so act nice…

/ Italy introduce Germany to his fratello /

Italy: Germany this is my brother Romano~

Germany: Hallo…

Romano: Go away you potato bastard!

Italy: Romano~

Romano: Hm! (* Walks away *)

Italy: I-I'm sorry Germany~, my brother is a nice person, maybe the sun was just too hot that heated up his head…, just go inside our house and feel comfortable~ (* Chases his brother *)

German: Italians… when will I understand them…

….

Italy: (* Trying to catch up with his brother *) Romano wait up!

Romano: (* Stops at a corner where nobody could see them *) … (* Faced his brother with a very angry face *)

Italy: Romano~, where's the " act nice part " there~?

Romano: (* Slowly walking near to Italy *) Act nice!, Why should I act nice!? (* Points Italy's swollen eyes while Italy backs up a slowly *) Look… look at what acting did to you!, Do you know how it hurts in my part to see you like this?!, You may say (* Imitates Italy's voice teasingly *) " Oh, Fratello it's part of the plan ~ ", Is hurting yourself part of the plan?!

Italy: Romano…

Romano: I get, yeah I get it…, you're doing this because you want to die early and see him again!

Italy: (*Looks at the ground his standing and bit his lips to stop his tears*) Stop…

Romano: Oh yeah, that is the reason right?!, Italy Grow up!, he's dead!, he's not coming back! and if he did even love you, he won't go to that war!

Italy: (* Italy stopped biting his lip and tears *) Please….

Romano: You know if he did love you…, he would be here stopping you and your stupid pla-

/ Italy stopped Romano's words by a hard slap that made Romano spit blood/

Italy: (* Trying to control his anger *) I'll be home to give the visitor a good time… (* Walks away *)

Romano: (* Wipes the blood from his lip *) Go on leave me!, That's what you and that old hag do best!

/ Italy was at the front door of his house calming himself and stopping the little tears his eyes are releasing and took some air to tune up his voice then entered his house with a busting smile from his lips /

Italy: Germany~, Germany~

Germany: Italy, I'm here…

/ Germany was looking at some old pictures of Italy's family while Italy was still not there until he arrived; Evening came and Germany needs to say goodbye, Italy gave him a good bye friendship kiss which was uncomfortable at Germany's part /

…

/ When Germany was away Italy started cooking for diner as Romano came barging in their house at took his sit at their table with a uncontented feeling he is struggling himself to sit comfortably/

Romano: Oh heck Italy! I'm sorry I did not mean to say all of those stupid words….

Italy: (* Tasting the soup with a wooden spoon with a smile*)… I forgive you.

Romano: Really?

Italy: Yes…, cause you're right, if he did love me he would still be here…

Romano: (* Moves towards Italy and hugs him *) What I said was a lie, he loves you that's why he went to that war to defend you so that you will still be here, and now…

Italy: (*Separates from his brother's hug *) Brother can I ask you something?

Romano: Si?

Italy: Do you remember who I was when I was a child?...

Romano: Yes, you always smile…., you don't care too much of the world that you would always close your eyes to prove it…. and you always cry on everything…. (* Surprised on what he said *)

Italy: See brother…, I became who I was before, I only change because I thought I would forget all the pain of loving him and this is why I know my work is easy cause I get to be me again…

Romano: Yes (* Smiles *)…, I remember it now, your eyes were swollen before, when we were teenagers you started opening your eyes normaly like everyone around and it left your eyes swollen for a week.

Italy: See I was right.

….

/ While Germany was doing a little paperwork before heading to sleep, he heard his telephone ring, he answered it with a sigh, he thought it was Italy but he was wrong an old friend called him to go to their city's morgue tomorrow for consultation about something Important, his friend was an expert in solving the puzzle of how the person was killed. /

Translations:

Italian-

Fratello: Brother

Si: Yes


	8. Chapter 8: The First Strand

Author's Note:

Hi guys!, I'm sorry If I didn't publish any story yesterday

cause… I celebrated Halloween at the mall;

Since I live in Cagayan de Oro, Philippines

we might have different Halloween celebration dates.

So…, here's the next chapter enjoy and I did a lot of editing

on the other chapters you might want to read them back and

last but not the least I've been thinking to give a theme song

for my story Traitor and as I've decided it, Set Fire to the Rain by Adele would fit great on it…

Well that's all… From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Germany was in his house preparing coffee and breakfast for Italy and himself; after he finished preparing the table he called out the Italian to start their breakfast. Italy came running with a big smile in his lips and excitement in his eyes, after his first impression he took a seat across Germany. /

Germany: Eat slowly and do small bites, I don't want to see you choke again!

Italy: (*Salutes *) Yes, Commander! (* Started eating *)

/ Germany did not touch his food, he just watch the Italian eat and swallow his food while he kept on sipping his dark coffee; Italy noticed Germany observing him so he gave Germany a bright smile as Germany looked away with a blush as Italy concentrated back to his food, Germany secretly gave a smile back. /

Italy: That's what I like about you Germany, you're sexy~!

Germany: What?!

….

/ Germany was preparing to leave his house and visit the city's morgue; He told Italy where he's going and not to leave the house until Prussia comes home, cause nobody is watching over the dogs they might hurt somebody.

Italy waves his hand as Germany exited the door. /

….

/ Germany arrived at the morgue, he entered the last door in the left as his friend Raymond told him; He saw two dead bodies each are half naked and rested above a metal table as his friend is checking one of the bodies. /

Germany: So what is this all about doctor?...

Raymond: Don't call me Doctor and come over here.

Germany: (* Came near to Raymond *) Doctor Raymond what's with the bodies?

Raymond: Just call me Raymond could you?... and tell me what can you observe from these bodies?...

Germany: Obviously Raymond, the bodies are dead and the colour of this body at the right is different…, it's like the blood has been stopped forcely… , wait Isn't this Greg the Headquarter's janitor!?

Raymond: Yes, haven't you heard?, he's body was found with the dead solders…, and as I did some tests he died a month ago…, and the attacker might be a Chinese cause he died by a nerve attack…

Germany: But I saw him at the Headquarters two weeks ago, and a Chinese?, I never thought that the Allies would use an asian…

Raymond: Then you have seen the impostor?...

Germany: What?...

Raymond: Tell me did you have a good look at his face?

Germany: No, I just saw him clean the hallways.

Raymond: Germany, I think I've arrived at a conclusion that the Allies are shooting soundless bullets on us…

Germany: Have you talk to anybody about this?

Raymond: Nien, I won't tell anyone about this until I could solve the puzzle; Tell me Germany, did you observe someone suspicious… like did anyone stayed here for just a little time and went away, last three weeks?..., cause maybe there's a traitor around…

/There was silence in the room as Germany started thinking of someone he think is responsible for this action, he analyzed people that could possibly be the Traitor and the last person that his mind pictured is Italy cause he freed Italy three weeks ago, but it's impossible Italy is too innocent and he can't do anything but run for his life, and the prison he's been kept was guarded by him. /

Germany: I didn't see anyone suspicious…

Raymond: Ok; That's all you may go now…

Germany: (* Opened the door to leave *) J-just call me if you made a conclusion on who's the impostor or traitor; bye…

Raymond: Bye…

Germany: (*Closes the door and leaves the building *)

/ Germany's brain was filled with suspicion and possibilities as he drives his jeep home. /

….

/ Germany arrived home safe, he saw Italy laughing at Prussia's jokes, they sure are close in just a little time and it's not new to Germany anymore cause he knows that his brother is an awesome guy, he's gets fun around; The moment Prussia noticed his brother, he went near to Italy and whispered something that made Italy blushed hard as Prussia laugh harder, Germany saw Italy blushing and the only reason for this is that Prussia told Italy about the porn magazines that Germany is obsessed with; After that thought Germany punched Prussia hard that it left a bruise at his forehead and took Italy away from him. /

/ Germany put's Italy down on his bed/

Germany: (*Blush *) It is not true!

Italy: No need to lie at me Germany, I saw those magazines when you let me clean your room~

Germany: (* Blushed harder *) ….

Italy: (* Smiles *)

Translations:

German-

Nien: No


	9. Chapter 9: The Joker is the Ace

Author's Note:

Well the First part was a copy from a manga in Hetalia

and I can't find the official site so I made up some part of it.

From your Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

**Japan's point of view:**

Today I will try my new invention, well it's a telescope that can read people's thoughts;

/ Japan saw Italy with Germany, they were just enjoying each others company, without any thoughts Japan applied his invention to Italy. /

/ Japan watched and heard Italy's mind; Italy's aura was evil and his voice was calm and dangerous; he said : This Idiot…, making an opening so easy, He's still too soft... Well, that's fine…, I'll touch the back of your head to my hearts content…. /

**Japan's point of view:**

I guess this telescope needs more adjustments….

….

/ Japan went home directly and looked at his blue prints in his underground laboratory; He measured each components that he puts in his telescope, he read more books in psychology to update his telescope, adjusted some parts and made a new blue print, He compared it at the old blue print and didn't even have any changes only the colour; with a unreadable face he conclude that Italy was not the Joker but the Ace….; He was not sure of his conclusion, cause Italy's personality is not negative but he was kind of suspicious; Japan thought further that Italy was from the Entente Powers in WW1 and became an Axis in WW2 without any reason; Japan thinks and thinks further until he gave his last conclusion that Italy could be a Traitor, he pretended to quit the allied as his cover and fooled Germany to be his ally, made another personality, and slowly trapping his blind enemy. Japan can't prove this with just an invention he needs a confession, an evidence or a witness cause maybe his telescope is just not working as it is. /

….

/ Japan went to Italy's house to confirm the situation; He even brought a sharp knife with him for protection instead Italy would attack him. He needs to do this immediately before it's too late, he and Germany could be trapped in Italy's invisible web. /

/ The Japanese act calm and knock the door of the Italian's house; He was nervous as he waited somebody would the door; He waited for 10 seconds until he was too nervous to wait for another second, he knocked again. Then somebody from the house started shouting " Idiota!, Non può aspettare! ", Japan was more nervous cause Romano is home too, he might be trapped and killed by those Italians; But he did not let his fear rule his mind as the door knob turned and he was faced by an angry Italian… /

Romano: Talk.

Japan: (* Shivering lightly *) I-Is Mr. Itary hh-home?

Romano: Japan right?

Japan: H-hai.

Romano: (* Looks behind him, sighs and looks at Japan with a pout *) He's not here….

Japan: O-ok, I guess I'll b-be heading h-home….

Romano: You should be; your like shivering to death even it's not winter yet….

Japan: (* Fake smile *) G-good night... (* Walks away *)

Romano: (* Closes the door *)

/ The Japan was not satisfied by Romano's words or excuse so he sneaks to a nearby window at the Italian's house to peek if Italy was really not around; As what he expected Italy was home. /

Italy: Is he gone?

Romano: Don't ever!, make me do that again.

Italy: Ok Fratello~

Romano: Why are you hiding from him?...

Italy: I just don't fell acting now. (* Smiles *)

Romano: O-k…. I'll be at the dining room if you need me. (* Walks away *)

Italy: (* Went back to his room *)

/ The word " Acting " shocked Japan that made him shiver more. Then a telephone rang, Japan was almost going to scream but he stopped his mouth just the right time. /

Romano: (* Shouting from the dining room *) Italy! Phone!

Italy: (* Rushes to take the call *)… (* Sits next to the phone and answered it*) Ciao?

England: (* At the phone *) Good evening Italy, so what's your status and what's taking you too long to finish this?...

Italy: (* Evil smile *) I'm fine and soon my friend soon…

/ Even Japan didn't know who was Italy talking to, he knows that it was not Germany; Italy's cold voice made Japan grip with fear on kimono. /

England: Well you should hurry up, he's becoming dangerous by the second and you won't even let us attack him even we know what's his next move!, What are you planning, kill us all?!

Italy: Patience is a virtue England…, If you want to be victorious, let the enemy move first then after they think that were are too weak to fight back, that's the opportunity… well hit them hard that it will leave them emotionless…

England: I like the sound of your plan Italy…, I'll call you tomorrow goodbye my ally…

Italy: (* Pouts *) (and talks with a teasing tone *) By the tone of your voice it's like you're not trusting me on this England.

/ As Japan heard the word " England ", he ran away leaving the bushes to rustle. Japan can't express what he truly feel after he knew Italy was a fake, a traitor..., cause he thought Italy was his friend, they been close since they were lost in an Island, and now he felt crying, on how he can be fooled that easy. /

England: (* Puts the phone down with a worried and mad expression *)

Italy: (* Laugh silently, ends the call and looked to the window in front of him *) I guess It's time to chaise some stray cats…

/ With just a second Italy was not on his chair anymore, he was outside running swiftly like the wind, chasing his victim a " Japanese" …; Japan was on the streets of Italy, he stopped to catch his breath; He slams his back slowly at an old building wall, he was thinking " Itary… Itary's home is extremely magnificent and beautiful but behind that are lies and paths that could lead you to darkness… "; Japan did not take another second to rest anymore and walks slowly to the lonely streets, thinking if Germany would believe what he is about to inform him, to warn him…; Japan was very sad at that time, he was not sad just because he knew Italy was a traitor but he became sad because he lose a good friend… /

/ Japan was walking calmly until he arrived at a crossroad with a beautiful old fountain at the middle…, he walked near the fountain and looked at the calm water below, he saw droplets falling to the water, he was surprised cause it was not raining until he realized that he was crying… he was crying because he was sad, regretful but happy cause he knows the trap of an enemy…, a friend…; He watched his tears fall at the fountain, seeing his reflection brought pity to himself, until he saw something moved from his back as he was looking at his reflection; He immediately wiped his tears and took his knife for protection…, out in the darkness he saw someone approaching him, the shadow covered the person that's why Japan can't clearly see the face; Japan moved back slowly as the person walked closer to him; Slowly the light touched the person's appearance..., It was Italy…., by this Japan started shivering in fear but he stand strong and faced his knife to Italy. /

Italy: (* Acting scared and cold *) J-japan?, why are you here~?, Did you visit me~?, I'm sorry I was not around You see I went to Ger –

Japan: (* Shouts *) No more lies!, no more…

Italy: Wha-

Japan: I heard everything Italy…, the trap…, the plan…

Italy: (* Smiles Innocently *) I don't what you're talking about Japan~

Japan: Now I know everything…, I'll tell Germany about this! And if he believes me you will be nothing to him….

/ The last words of Japan echoed in Italy's mind "you will be nothing to him…. you will be nothing to him…. you will be nothing to him…. " this made Italy mad… /

Italy: (* Brought back his original voice *) I guess tonight's diner would be (* Preparing to do his nerve attack *) Sushi…

/ Italy attacked as quickly as the wind; Japan didn't see him attack but he can't feel his right arm anymore that his hand dropped the knife and became motionless, Japan quickly realized Italy was an expert in verve attack ,so he ran away as quickly as he can to survive…/

/ Japan ran to a nearby forest, he heard the trees rustle as he ran with a useless arm, Italy was clearly following him, the leaves fall at every tree Italy pass by; Japan was so surprised how and why can Italy do Nerve attacks, I mean He's Italian, What would you expect?...; Japan ran and ran until he heard that the trees stopped falling it's leaves and rustle; He gave all his energy on that single night, boy he was glad Italy stopped following him, he might be lost in the forest…, Japan rested and hides himself at a bush under a tree. Moments later the tree where he rested rustled this made him squeak a little and immediately covered his mouth, he was so scared maybe Italy heard him; Then Italy came down the tree and looked around with his normal eyes and with just a blink of an eye he was gone. Japan was relief that Italy didn't hear him and he is gone for good; Japan made his head rest at a bark of the tree and closed his eyes to calm down…., He felt sleepy cause he almost gave the all of him just to survive; Japan rested in darkness then suddenly somebody grabbed him from the back, Italy covered Japan's mouth with his hands and stopped Japan from kicking with his tight lock from his legs at Japan's waist, Italy manage to hold Japan's mouth with one hand and with his left hand he did a six second nerve attack that made the hole body of Japan motionless; Japan cried as he thinks of his death in the arms of the Traitor but Italy did not finished him yet, he spoke to his friend… /

Italy: (* Whispers near Japan's ear *) I'm not here to kill you…, I'm here to warn you…; You see Japan I don't want this hot news to arrive in Germany's ears… and~, I can't kill you cause my covers can be blown, so~ I'm just going to threaten your life, no not your life, the life of the people you cared and loved most…., if you think I don't know any Asians your wrong; Everyone is wrong….

/ With those poisonous words Japan cried; Italy felt Japan's tears on his fingers and with a quick blow nerve attack at the neck Japan fell as sleep; Italy walks away with a pokerface, he did not look at his friend and fade in the shadows… /

Authors Notes:

It's kinda long…

It took me two days…

Thank you for reading~!

From your Day

Translations:

Italian-

Idiota!, Non può aspettare! : Idiot!, can't you wait!

Fratello: Brother

Japanese-

Hai : Yes


	10. Chapter 10: The Curse of Greatness

Author's Note:

Here it comes~!

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

**Italy's point of view:**

L-last three days was weird…, Germany became nicer to me, h-he even gave me flowers and get angry when I flirt with some girls…; It all started last " San Valentino ", I gave him roses and he go nuts from it!; Well…, h-he even gave me a ring…, it was cute, it was a tomato ring, and after that, h-he… h-he-… told me to strip!, I thought I was going to be raped it public after he jumped over me; But he just hugged me and collapsed…. Maybe he was drunk or something cause he dressed like he was going to a expensive diner or something like a date…, oh wait!, was that a date!, I should have known…., hahahaha, he fell in love!, that was a unexpected result, oh well if that what he wants then I'll play along….

/ Germany collapsed at his first date. Italy can't wake him up, so he just carried Germany to his house. Even Italy should not show his real strength, but he has no choice for Germany was in deep sleep and it's just fine cause Italy was in his land, no one can see him there showing of his real side. Italy placed Germany at his couch, after a long back ride Italy can't feel his back, it kind of hurt him cause Germany was almost twice his weight; Italy observed his enemy sleep, he went near to Germany's face with a sad and longing face. /

Italy: It hurts that you remind me of him…, (* Touches Germany's hair *) You even have the same hair as him… (* Touches Germany's lashes *) The same eyes as him… (*Touches Lip *) The same lips… as him (* Came closer to Germany's face*) (* Close his eyes *) No…, you're not him, not at all…

/ Italy stood from his ground and went immediately to the kitchen, he cried there secretly remembering his first love that he has lost in war; That was the reason Italy became brave and strong, he can't afford to lose anyone he loves anymore. Italy was fine with his dangerous job, but facing an enemy who always reminds him of his first love was painful, it would send him to cry on Germany's bed every night, where he is forced to sleep; And now Italy started thinking

" what ifs "…, What if Germany was his lost Holy Roman Empire, and he forgot his past; What if Italy lost his love in war and found himself with him again in another war; He's mind was filled with possibilities… that can be right or wrong. Until a voice in his heart spoke " Maybe you love him… ". /

Italy: No!, his an enemy.

Chibitalia: You can't lie to me, I'm you~

Italy: I don't love him!, he only reminds me of my first love.

Chibitalia: Why won't you love myself~?, tell me…

Italy: I don't want to love cause… cause…, I don't want to be left behind, Grandpa Roma left me, Hole Rome left me and now what if Germany will leave me…, I don't want to be left and be hurt anymore; I want to stop my curse.

Chibitalia: (* Smiles *) Did you forgot how to brake the curse~?

/ With those words Italy was surprised and his childhood voice was gone. Italy left his house and decided to apologise Japan on what he did to him yesterday; He did not want him to be scared and cry that bad, he was just giving him a friendly warning. Italy came to the nearest flower shop at his home, then he walked himself to Japan's house. Italy knocked at his door many times but no one responded, he lost his patience and broke the locked door open. /

/ Japan heard somebody knocked his door, he did not respond until he heard it slam open; He knew it was Italy, he was traumatized about yesterday and started hiding in a cabinet covered with his thick blanket; He was extremely scared now…, for the Traitor is in his house; Japan would hear Italy's steps in his house, he was getting near to Japan's room that made Japan panic in tears; After a moment Japan can't hear Italy's steps anymore… maybe his gone, Until the Cabinet door was ripped apart by Italy, He took Japan out of the closet, takes away the blanket and hugged Japan…; Japan that time was scared and surprised at Italy's behaviour. /

Italy: (* Still hugging Japan *) I'm sorry Nihon…, I did not mean to hurt you yesterday.

Japan: (* Mumbling *) G-get of me….

Italy: (* Pull away Japan away, so that he could clearly see Japan's expression *) What?

Japan: Get away from me!, Traitor!

Italy: As I thought, you will never forgive…, so I'll go now (* Slowly walking away and puts the bouquet of flowers on a side of Japan's door *)…

Japan: W-wait…, D-do you really mean sorry?...

Italy: (* Stops *) Si~, I wish one day you will forgive me and become friends with me again(* Smiles *)…

Japan: I'm sorry Italy, I don't think I could give my trust to you anymore…

Italy: (* Went near to the Japan and took his hands *) Then I'll do everything to have that trust again~

Japan: T-then there's only one way…

Italy: What~?

Japan: Tell me your greatest fear, I want the truth Italy, then I will trust you again.

Italy: You'll be my friend again right~?

Japan: Hai…

/ There was silence in the room as Italy spoke his fear to Japan. /

Italy: My Curse…

Japan: What Curse?

Italy: Veni, Vidi, Vici…

Japan: What do you mean?

Italy: I was Cursed to be a destroyer, for I am a Roman not just a Roman but a descendant of my grandfather, by this I can own anything I can see, for I can conquer anyone but as a price to what I get, I shall lose everything I loved…

Japan: Italy…

Italy: Japan…, I'm scared to lose the people that I love anymore, I'm afraid to be alone….

Japan: Did Romano have this Curse too?

Italy: Luckily he didn't, I knew it cause he did not lose Spain, Spain was always there for him.

Japan: I never knew a country could suffer this much…

Italy: It's ok, cause I'm responsible I can handle my curse than others can…, And you know what I can die from this Curse, this is why my grandfather died… a curse…

Japan: How did the Curse killed him?

Italy: (* Cries *) He tried to stop it by protecting me and my brother…

Japan: I guess should not have asked that…

Italy: No, you just asked the right question cause I really need a realise from this…

Japan: Ok…, so can you do anything to stop the Curse?

/ With this Italy paused and tried to remember how to stop his Curse… /

Italy: I read it before, in an old scroll…, it was Latin it said..., " The Curse runs in every drop of a Roman blood, It only can be cleansed if the Forgotten shall be Taken by love… "

Japan: Forgotten shall be Taken by love…

Italy: Even I, I don't understand the last part.

Japan: I see...

Italy: I guess, I'll be home now.

Japan: Mr. Itary, thank you for trusting me with this fear, I shall keep it.

Italy: (* Smiles *) As I've said I will do anything to be your friend again~, and stop calling me " Mr. Italy ", just call me " Italy " like Germany does. (* Walks away *)

/ Italy walked home with a relief, cause he poured all the pain for a while, and he was happy that he told Japan about it. /

Translations:

Italian:

Si- Yes

Veni, Vidi, Vici…- I came, I saw and I conquer.

Japanese:

Hai- Yes


	11. Chapter 11: A new Route

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, Ican only publish one or twice a week

cause Sem- Brake is over.

What a sad story…, Oh well just Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Italy and Germany went to the front lines to guard their defence; Germany should have left Italy but Italy was so persistent… Now they are just enjoying other's company with a warm fire. /

Germany: Italy it's dark, go to sleep.

Italy: But Germany, won't you sleep with me~? (* Innocent face *)

Germany: No Italy, I need to guard for the night cause there might be an attack while were asleep…

Italy: Ok…, Just rest if you're tired of guarding~, and wake me up if it's my turn~

Germany: (* Smiled *) Ok…

Italy: (* Smiled back and entered their tent *)

/ After Italy smile Germany's heart skipped a beat that made him blush harder. /

Germany: (*Whispering *) What's happening to me!

Italy: Germany you called~!

Germany: (* Blush *) Nien, nien! Italy just back to sleep…

Italy: Ok. (* Smiles *)

Germany: (* Wispering *) Seriously what's happening to me…

/ Italy was in their tent thinking what would be his next move…, how will he kill Hitler unseen, how would he trap him… and how could he make that plan happened without Germany knowing he was a traitor. Italy was worried with the last question cause Germany became close to him in some way and he can't be talked with this situation like Japan; So he decided that, no matter what happened he will not fail this mission for he's the only hope to end the war. Italy became silent for a while and closed his eyes trying to sleep… He had a short dream of walking on an endless road until he stopped for a moment and saw his path was divided into two…, he wondered for a moment until he noticed a familiar child with a black dress went to the divided right path on which Italy rushed to follow, as Italy followed him longer the child changed, he became older and older until the child stopped his walking and aging; He faced Italy, smiled and said " You found me. " /

/ After those words Italy woke up trying to remember the dream that gave him a head ache. Italy Did not sleep for another minute cause he doesn't like his dreams anymore, for it was filled with Holy Roman Empire changing to Germany that made him cry sometimes… Italy looked at the ceiling of his tent for a moment then suddenly he noticed sparkles floating, he thought it might be a dream, so he rubbed his eyes to prove it, but the sparkles was not gone it formed to letters… words… until it became a sentence, saying " Meet me at the tallest tree you can see from there. ",

/ With a fast realization Italy knew it was England calling him. /

/ Italy went outside the tent secretly; he walked with the perfect silence that Germany didn't notice Italy passed by, behind him. After Italy was far enough for Germany to hear him, he jumped to a nearby tree, climb to its tallest branch and looked outside to find the tallest tree nearby. Italy saw the tree and immediately run towards it. /

/ England was their worried if Italy would consider his need. After a moment England noticed a bush rustled he called out Italy's name but nobody answered, moments later three trees rustled that made England's eyebrows stiff cause there might be a werewolf going to attack him but nobody showed. England's heart pumped hard as the rustles became often that he pulled out his gun, then a Crow from a tree surprised England that relieve him too cause he really thought some witches were going to attack him…, Italy went out of a tree silently enjoying the view of the English man's frightened face. Italy decided to surprise him while he was facing another direction. /

Italy: ( * Went close to England and whispered to his ear *) Hello…

England: (* Shocked and pointed the gun to Italy that made Italy jump for a distance and after a moment he hid his gun back *) Italy!, you should not do that, it gave me the willies.

Italy: Sorry…, so you called; What now?

England: The Nazi is attacking an allied infirmary; I need you to destroy their nearby base to stop their attacking.

Italy: Why would I do that?...

England: Cause your from the allies and those people in that infirmary are heroes of the war, we can't just leave them and be killed!

Italy: Heroes don't die, like America.

England: Italy, don't be ludicrous, Save this people…

Italy: Why won't you use your magic and your friends that can't be seen to do the work?

England: What?!

Italy: Just joking…, so how far is this infirmary?

England: About 120 kilometers… or less…

Italy: So you expect me to run 120 kilometres?

England: I said or less!

Italy: So if the Infirmary is that far you should give me transportation.

England: I-I can't let you borrow one of my tanks or jeeps cause they might think of you as a traitor if you arrived there in it.

Italy: (* Turns away *) I guess I might go back to the tent now cause (* pretend yawning *) I'm a little bit pushed today…

England: Wait!, Italy please….

Italy: (* Turns back *) In one condition.

England: What condition?...

Italy: I want your army to move back, I don't want to see them tomorrow…

England: Why?

Italy: (*Turns away *) I guess I'll be at my tent dreaming about Gelato~

England: Ok!, ok you got the deal…

Italy: Then you might want to go back to your camp now cause I'm going to be busy…

England: Ok. A-and wait… don't get caught.

Italy: Never will be. (* Smiles *)

England: (* Walks away *)

/ After England was out of sight Italy ran to the Infirmary as quickly as he can; he managed to be there after 2 hours; You might say it is impossible but for a pure blood war freak nothing is impossible…, Italy saw the Infirmary, the walls were almost collapsing; obviously german tanks tried to bring the building down and there were bullet marks on the wall too. /

/ Italy found the german camp, he started counting the solders and checking up the guns that he might use. Italy saw a sniper gun, he was happy to see that cause he will use it; Italy slowly climbs down the tree and sneak in the tent where a german hid the gun there..., Italy saw the gun, it was a new model that made Italy fall in love at the new shiny gun; Italy took a tube from his pocket, that tube is used to put on a gut to have silent shots, this could help Italy to have a clean win. After Italy could finish packing up, a german went inside the tent he was going to alarm everyone but then he was killed by sudden nerve attack from Italy. Italy took the dead body and hid it with some branches far from the camp, and after that he positioned himself for a good view and direction of his shots. Italy was above the tree hidden in silence and darkness, he saw an General entered a tent, with a smile Italy took his first target point to that tent; The General lightened his lamp in his tent that made his shadow clear from outside and with this Italy pulled the trigger and hit the General perfectly at his fore head. There were solders enjoying the warmth of their bonfire, they were all silent until one of them suddenly falls from his ground without any reason; all of the solders laugh cause they thought that he is too drunk to stand still; A solder tried to wake him up, he did not move or anything, he just face the ground in silence; The solder moved his body to see what is happening to him, with a second the solder knew he was shot by a sniper; He was going to warn the others but he was shot after he saw his friend was dead. The others realized what's happening and rushed to find the sniper but Italy was to fast he killed a solder in every second. A lieutenant tried to calm everyone; he managed to scatter the solders in the forest, until he was shot. Italy was losing himself while he was shooting, his pupils became big, his eyes became red, he can't control his body… this was the curse, his becoming the destroyer. Italy stopped shooting for the solders can't be seen anywhere; Until one of the solders saw Italy on a tree, he alarmed everyone and all the solders took their shots on that tree, all the bullets missed Italy as he jumped to the tree across him which is 10 meters away, he was amazingly flexible as he shot every solder while jumping across. Italy was out of bullets so he pulled his pistols and killed the others; he perfectly killed everyone with a shot on their forehead; He never missed anyone. He accomplished his work and head back to Germany's location and planned to kill Germany. /

/ Italy is going to kill Germany, even it was never been his plan but he was out of control he wants to kill anyone on sight. The curse was dulling his senses. Italy arrived at the location he saw Germany still there watching the fire dance, Italy slowly came near as he took his knife out, he was going to stab Germany strait to the heart while he was still facing the other direction. Italy moved with this plan, he came closer… and closer…. Until he stepped on a twig that made a noise; Germany faced him as Italy quickly hid his knife and looked down so his red eyes won't be noticeable. /

Germany: Italy?, your still awake, is everything fine?

Italy: E-everything is fine Germany~…

/ Germany was worried so he came near to Italy. /

Germany: Italy are you ok?, face me…

Italy: (* Faced Germany *) (* Shocked cause he saw Germany's nose is bleeding *)

/ Italy stood still there and slowly his pupils became normal and his eyes brought back its true colour; He paused, for a flashback caught his attention. When Italy was still a child he would clean the house of Mr. Austria. One day Italy was going to clean Hole Roman Empires room. Italy saw Holy Roman Empire in his room alone facing another direction; Holy Roman Empire noticed someone was around and he faced the person, Chibitalia saw Holy Roman Empire turned back, to look at him and he saw his Holy Roman Empire bleeding; Chibitalia came rushing to his Holy Roma, Chibitalia took his apron and wiped the blood from Holy Roman Empire's nose. Chibitalia knew why he was bleeding for Holy Roma's people were dying in war and the blood of a country is his/ her people. /

/ Italy took a tear from his clothing and wiped the blood of Germany, he was too close to Germany that time that made Germany bliushed. Italy killed a lot of germans that day that made Germany lose some blood. /

Germany: I-italy you do-

Italy: (* Shushed Germany as he came closer to him *)

/ Italy came closer and closer to him until Germany snapped and kissed Italy. Italy did not want to replace his Holy Roma but he gave up cause Germany did something he did not expect. They kissed dipper and dipper that Germany wanted more than kissing so he carried Italy to their tent, Italy knew what's going to be next so he just swayed with it. /

…

/ The next day Germany was surprised that Italy's wish came true, England had a head ache and went home. Italy was happy so he came jumping around the place and went back to the tent; The reporter gave his last news to Germany that a camp was attacked last night and nobody survived. /

Translations:

German-

Nien: No


	12. Chapter 12: Needed but never Wanted

Author's Note:

I'm back~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

**Italy's point of view:**

Germany became my lover for almost two months, we had a good relationship even our attitudes collide each day; I stopped thinking Germany was my Holy Roma; cause I accepted that my first love is dead and I already got over those childish drama. But… everyday, I was disturbed with a thought... of my curse; What if my curse will separate both of us… or even cause a death, I don't want that to happened; so the best thing that I should do now is…, even it's painful I have to… brake up with him; it's the best solution and the best thing to do right now and this will be the most painful sacrifice I'll make…, I have to make…

/ Germany and Italy dated after their training; Japan knew their relationship and supports them. But in the end happy endings are just for fairytales, you cannot choose who you will lose or gain, cause that's life even you're a country or not you'll suffer from you've made or destroyed. And now, Italy, his facing one of the great decision he has to make, to save and to protect his dearest./

/ Germany and Italy had their diner at his house; Italy prepared the food as always as Germany was sitting at a chair observing him. Romano was not home cause he had some business in Sicily. After all the preparations they started to eat quietly, Germany was surprised why Italy was a bit quiet today; until Italy spoke a phrase that caught his attention faster than a second, shattered his heart instantly and it felt like a grenade exploded at his face…, the phase was " Let's brake up… ", by this Germany stood in attention and in shock. /

Germany: (* Having a hard time to breath *) W-what?, did you ju-

Italy: Si Germany, I… I've lost my love for you… I'm sorry…

/ Italy lied, and that lie was the most painful lie that his lips mouth could dare to speak. He wants to cry while he was saying goodbye for the sake of his beloved, but he needs to be strong, cause if he won't, he will suffer more than this. /

Germany: I-is my love not enough for you?, I'm sorry if I can't show much affection to you, but I can change, I can be more, for you.

Italy: No Germany I had enough. Can't you see, were totally different!, We need to break up or else we will both be hurt.

Germany: I don't understand, weren't you happy?, you even told me I'm the only one you'll never dare to lose!

Italy: Germany… I change, people change, everything changes and you should accept it.

Germany: (* Grabs Italy's hands slowly and kissed it tenderly *) Italy, tell me… what's wrong?...

/ This made Italy cry with the deepest regret he could feel. /

Italy: Germany… please understand… We need to do this…, If you love me, you would set me free to prevent much further pain. This is for you and for me….

Germany: Ich liebe dich Italy, and I'll do everything that please you even it would cause my death, and if this is really what you want or what you need, I'll do it but never think that my love for you will fade cause it will never be… (* Walks out of the house with a teary eyes *)

/ After those words Italy wants to destroy anything he could see but he controlled it and collapsed at the floor… crying until he had enough. Italy stood from his ground like nothing happened and sat on a chair next to a phone. /

Italy: If I was not cursed, what would my life be?..., to bad I don't have time to think about that I have many things to plan…

Translations:

Italian-

Si: yes

German-

Ich liebe dich: I love you

Author's Notes:

I think Germany was too much here…

Sowy~


	13. Chapter 13: A Dangerous Help

Author's Note:

I guess you might like this chapter…

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Japan felt something new in the air, he doesn't want to mention it cause it's too obvious Germany and Italy might be in a fight or something worst, so he rather but a line between those dangerous Europeans in case something worst happens. /

/ The three countries had their training and with a disturbing silence, It felt like both of them needs to talk but both of them is hesitating to; Their training ended at last!, Japan was relived to depart from those disoriented people but before he could leave Germany announce something… /

Germany: We won't train for the next three days…

Japan: Why Mr. Germany?

Germany: I have a meeting at Munich, Hitler told me to attend the meeting cause it's very important and confidential.

Japan: Ok…

Germany: So that's for today men, you may go home…

/ Germany turned and walked away hoping Italy would talk to him before he leaves, but his heart was more crushed when he heard Italy call out Japan's name and begged to be with him tonight and eat Ramen, this really made Germany clench his hands and walk away as fast as he could to stop hearing all those heart bursting words; he was really surprise how fast an Italian could move on, or pretend moving on. /

/ Japan was so scared after Italy said those words cause he felt the aura of jealousy from Germany that made him shiver. But he was kind of happy that Germany left without doing something he would expect, like war, and he said yes to Italy for a reason: that he was really traumatized by what Italy did to him. /

…

/ Romano got home from Sicily and he brought a bag of spices for his brother. Romano started finding his brother around the house after he arrived. He called out Italy's name but no one responded, he thought: his brother might not be at home or he's having his siesta early; but in the end he saw his brother at his room packing up things… things that made him think… " Is my brother a gay or something? ".He asked Italy what's going on but he was just greeted with a hug. /

Italy: Fratello~! welcome home~

Romano: What's with the wig?

Italy: For my mission~

Romano: What mission?

Italy: Something about a secret~

Romano: Ok…, so your leaving after I just arrived?

Italy: Oh Romano~, please… let me do my work.

Romano: Ok, just don't get killed…

Italy: I won't be~, arrivederci~!

/ Italy took his jeep and went to his mission just after Spain came to their house. /

Spain: So… where's Italy going?

Romano: I don't know. (* Bites a tomato *)

Spain: What kind of older brother are you?, you can't just let that innocent Italian run away like that?!

Romano: Innocent…, is never been a definition for that bastard.

/ Italy had his plan set perfectly; he needs to know everything they discussed on that meeting for his real allies. He planned to pretend to be a secretary of a General who is sick on that week and he had to attend for his sake of which Italy has to be his representative. The general already had a secretary but with some poisoned needles her presence would be missed and Italy as her substitute. Italy needs to pretend that the secretary a " girl " is him of which Italy will need to cross-dress; he has no trouble in pretending cause the secretary had the same height as him but there's still a little difference, Italy has much better shape than her cause Italy maintain his shape to be flexible and perform quick nerve attacks but it's still fine men won't focus on him, they are there for the meeting. /

….

/ Italy had everything on set, the secretary was poisoned and the poison caused her to sleep for two days and this gives Italy time. The next day or the day of the meeting Italy woke up 5:00 am even the meeting was at 10:00 am, but he did this to put great amount of make-up on his face to have look like the secretary. After his make-up Italy put on his wig, the wig looked like Marilyn Monroe and with his luscious red lips it really made him look like a very hot woman. He took an old uniform of the secretary from her closet and started putting it on; Italy could freely go in and out of her house cause she's totally knock-out of the poison. Italy looked himself at a mirror and man!, is he hot to be a woman; Italy had this beautiful curves that makes you sweat and drool and most of all he has a beautiful face that makes you think if he is a goddess or an angel. Italy's plans were perfect even Germany can't even think this was his Italy. /

….

/ 9:40 am was the time, Italy entered the building. Everyone noticed him, for his really hot to be a girl and everyone started talking things like " Who's that hot lady?! " and others were drooling or mouth opened and even rubbed their eyes cause maybe they're just dreaming for he was too beautiful to be true; No one noticed his not a german for his wearing this long sleeves type of uniform with gloves and he even had this black stockings so his tan skin won't be noticeable. Italy was kind of nervous cause he got all the attention, it was not part of his plan but he is still glad cause his plans were running perfectly. /

/ Italy arrived at the door of the meeting room, he was confused why it's close and the hallway was too quiet; with no other thoughts he knock at the door and was immediately opened by a Lieutenant. /

Lieutenant: G- (* Amazed with the woman's beauty *) (* Blush *)

Italy: (* Laughs like a lady *) (* Spoke with a german accent *) Guten Morgen, Lieutenant~, may I come in?... (* Smile *)

Lieutenant: (* Wakes from a daydream *) U-um, You can't just come in, unauthorized?

Italy: My name is Alexandrea Holkutzs, the secretary of General Bervux. (* Gives a letter to the lieutenant *) That letter tells that Gerneral Bervux can't attend the meeting for his having a high fever, and as his substitute he chose me to come.

Lieutenant: (* Opens the letter and checked the signature of the General to prove that she is authorized *) I believe your words sexytary, I-I mean secretary… (* Widen the opening of the door just enough to make her enter *) You may now come in…

Italy: (* Smiles *) Danke lieutenant… (* Enters the room *)(* Walks in like a model *)

Lieutenant: Nice ass…

/ Italy walked to his given chair, he was the only woman in there and everyone can't take their eyes off of him; no one wants to start the meeting cause everyone was enjoying his presence until Prussia cuts off the silence. /

Prussia: (* Stood up from his chair *) Ok~!, I know guys, she's hot; but we need to start the meeting and after this, we'll enjoy her more at my house.

/ After those words everyone started looking at many directions trying to stop staring at her; Italy saw Germany at a corner, he was quiet and having deep thoughts, it was too obvious, he was hurt… /

/ The meeting started, Italy took down notes like normal secretaries would do and at the same time spying for the Allies. Prussia was not listening as serious as his brother; Prussia noticed his brother was some kind of different these days… he thought that his brother is either having problems with Italy or Italy has problems with him… cause Italy was always the topic of Germany's brain. /

Prussia: (* Whispering *) Hey~, what's up?

Germany: (* Whispering *) Bruder please get your attention on this meeting, I don't want to be a tape recorder for you after this again…

Prussia: I won't be if you'll tell me what's wrong….

Germany: (* Sigh *) Nothing's wrong…

Prussia: I know that face; you can't lie at me…

Germany: Ok… as long as you keep this a secret…, Italy became my boyfriend.

Prussia: (* Stands up and shouts *) Congratulations bro! (* Shakes his brothers hand *) I awesomely support your relationship!

/ Prussia was too loud that everyone in the room heard him and was informed that Germany was in relationship; While Italy was emotionless at the situation. /

Germany: (* Blushes as red as Romano's tomatoes *) Bruder…

Prussia: Oh… yeah sorry…, everyone you didn't hear anything right?!

Generals: Nien…, Nien…

Prussia: And please proceed lieutenant.

/ Prussia took his seat and everyone was back to the topic. /

Prussia: (* Whispers *) So why the face?, you should be happy.

Germany: (* Angry *) Actually, we were in a relationship two months ago…

Prussia: What! You should have told the awesome me earlier.

Germany: You are too loud to be told with it.

Prussia: Hey~, I'm not that bad…

Germany: You are.

Prussia: Ok… But you did not tell me the reason of that expression…

Germany: Um… actually…

Prussia: Spill the beans.

Germany: Well, we broke up last week.

Prussia: (* Stands up and shouts *) What?! you broke up after two months!, dude your too cold…

/ And again everyone heard Prussia; and they all made sad expression for Germany; while Italy was gripping his skirt to stop his tears. /

…

Prussia: (* Sits *)(* Whispers *) Sorry…

Germany: (* Blazing in anger *) Remind me to kill you after this…

Prussia: (* Laugh *) Don't get too mad, maybe no one heard it…

Germany: (* Looks away and sighs *)…

Prussia: So…, could you tell me why you broke up with him?...

Germany: Nien.

Prussia: Oh, come on, I'm your bruder!, and promise, I won't be loud anymore.

Germany: (* Looks at Prussia with a stern face *) I don't believe you.

Prussia: (* Puppy eyes *) Bruder~…, pwes~…

Germany: Ja, ja. I will tell you as long as this will be your last question for this day and you won't tell ANYONE about it.

Prussia: Cross my central regions…

Germany: Well…, He was the one who took the relationship off…

Prussia: Why?

Germany: Well I don't know why!

Prussia: Dude relax, I'll help you~

Germany: No need…

Prussia: You know Italy won't break up with you without any reason…, try to think.

Germany: Bruder…, I really don't know (* Teary eyes *)

Prussia: (* Pats Germany's shoulder *) It's ok Bruder…

Germany: Bruder.

Prussia: Ja?

Germany: Could you help me?

Prussia: Yes. I'll do the revenge for you if you like~ (* Devilish aura *)

Germany: That's not the help I want.

Prussia: So what kind of help do you want?

Germany: I want… I want to be with him again, I want him to need me again, bruder help me to make him love me again…

Prussia: Well…, let me ask you first. Do you know how to prove if a person cares or loves you?

Germany: Bruder, I'm not emotional like you.

Prussia: I'm not emotional; I just read a book about this thing called relationship.

Germany: Ok… whatever your reason is… just help me.

Prussia: I just knew that if a person loves or cares about you, they get jealous when the attention is not to them or in relationship: they get jealous if you have another…

Germany: So… What kind of help are you planning?

Prussia: Let's make Italy jealous; if he gets jealous it means he still loves you and if he's not, he never loved you.

Germany: How will you do that?

Prussia: Just leave it all to me…

…

/ After the meeting, Prussia invited Alexandrea to his party but she can't be found anywhere so he decided to do the celebration without her. /

Translation:

Italian-

Arrivederci: Goodbye

German-

Guten Morgen: Good morning

Bruder: Brother

Nien: No

Ja: Yes


	14. Chapter 14: Moments from Brothers

Author's Note:

I'm back again~

I can't explain it but enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ At Italy's house; In their bedroom. /

Italy: (* Wakes up *) buon giorno mio fratello~

Romano: (* Pulls the blanket to cover his face from the light of the sun *)…

Italy: (* Hugs his brother *) Mio fratello, what breakfast do you want~?

Romano: (* Angry *) Your head!

Italy: Fratello~

Romano: Just cook something new…, I'll be down after a minute.

Italy: Ok~… (* Pulls the blanket fiercely *) And what with the wounds~?… (* Evil smile *)

Romano: M-me and my friends had a fight with a group…

Italy: Tell me more…

Romano: I-It's just a little fight…

Italy: (* Looked at Romano with a stern face. *) Liar..., how many times do I have to tell you, not to be in that group anymore, I'm already doing everything to protect us but your always making it difficult.

Romano: If you can be brave so do I!

Italy: Romano I'm not brave, I'm just afraid... afraid to lose someone that I care most; That's why even they take everything from me, my needs or my dreams, I don't care! as long as they don't dare to take the people that I love… (* Walks out off the room *)

Romano: …

/ At the kitchen… /

Italy: (* Cooking *) Sorry… about what I said…

Romano: (* Stood up from his chair *) (* Rushes to his brother, forced Italy to face him and hugged him*) No Italy!, I should be the one who would always say sorry… (* Cries *) I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry

Italy: (* Comforts his brother with soft brushes at his hair *) It's ok… It's ok…, I forgive you…, as long as you quit that group.

Romano: (* Brakes from the hug and wiped his tears *) But fratello… I'm their leader!

Italy: So that's why…, (* Sigh *) Ok, as long as you don't hurt yourself too much…

Romano: Graze fratello~ (* Smiles *)

Italy: (* Smiles back *) Oh, I almost forgot~, what's the name of your Sicilian group~?

Romano: Actually…, I still haven't decided on that…

Italy: How about… " The Mafia "~!

Romano: Is that the name that the Allies call you?

Italy: Yes.

Romano: It's cool but I'll only name my group Mafia if you be my faithful protector…

Italy: And… this sound like your inviting me in your group.

Romano: Fratello if you join this group, it would be the happiest moment of this day~!

Italy: (* Lift an eyebrow *)…

Romano: Ok, ok, it would be the happiest moment in my life…

Italy: (* Hugs Romano *) Grazie fratello~, I'm so flattered~

Romano: Glad you are…

/ Mean while…, Germany was in his house reading some papers while drinking some coffee; Until somebody knocked at his door. /

Germany: (* Sigh *) Coming…

/ Germany was expecting that an officer would come by to give him more paperwork but unexpectedly he was greeted by a cute girl with a black hair and violet eyes… /

Germany: May I help you?...

Girl: Yes~, is Prussia around?

Germany: Sorry, but he left unexpectedly early…

Girl: (* Laugh *) Kesesesese….

/ Germany was surprised why his brother was out early and why is this girl finding his brother and laughed like him. So he was having a very weird feeling from the girl and became worried. /

Germany: Um… is their wrong… miss?

Girl: Bro it's me the awesome!

Germany: Mein Gott! Don't tell me your gay!

Prussia: I'm not gay!, I'm just wearing this to act the most important part of the show and I'm sure you would awesomely bow down after I show you some of my drama lines.

Germany: B-but are you sure Italy would be fooled with this?

Prussia: If this fooled you, It means it's impossible that he won't be fooled.

Germany: Ok, but if this fails, go pick up your things and have your own house. (* Walks to the kitchen *)

Prussia: (* Laughs with worry *) Kesese… I promise it won't. (* Mumble *) Gott please make this work, even just this one make it work…

Germany: I heard you!

Translations:

Italian-

buon giorno mio fratello~: Good morning my brother~

German-

Mein Gott!: My God!


	15. Chapter 15: The Greatest Weakness

Author's Note:

So…, this is the next chapter.

Awesomely~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ The axis finished their training at noon, after that, as always everyone went back to their homes…, but there was something new today a girl visited Germany before everyone could leave. /

Girl: (* Rushes to Germany and kissed his cheek *) Gery~, Gery~; Gott sei dank your finish with your training, now can we have our d-a-t-e~….

/ With the word "date" Italy's world pause and exploded. /

/ Japan was shaking cause his scared Italy might do something every brutal to that cute girl in front of Germany so he talked to clear out the scene. /

Japan: (* Smile *) Mr. Germany, is that your new friend, could you introduce her to us?...

Germany: S-

Girl: My name is Jennifer I'm the new girlfriend of Gery, and that's how I call him cause he's so hot.

/ Japan was preparing his samurai sword cause it's obvious Italy would really kill this lady; But somehow… /

Italy: (* Went near to the girl and shook her hand *) Nice to meet you, My name is Italy, I'm Germany's… friend~.

Jennifer: (* Smile *) It's nice to meet you too.

Japan: (* Exhaled with relief *)(* Went near to the girl and greeted her with a bow *) Kon'nichiwa I'm Japan, It's nice to meet you.

Jennifer: Likewise.

Germany: Um… Jennifer.

Jennifer: Oh!, Gery~ your so pushy, can't you wait; Sorry guys I guess we'll rather have a chat tomorrow, goodbye~

/ The girl left with Germany, Japan was happy nothing wrong happened but when he looked at Italy he saw Italy's eyes was about to cry, he was clenching and suddenly walks away. Japan felt his pain, he wants to hug him but he doesn't have much courage to do so and he thought: " This is why the gods were imperfect…, they get jealous like mortals…"

And he was right; everyone has a weakness no matter how strong they are. /

**Italy's point of view:**

Bullshit!, I never expected that, how could he just move on that fast!, fuck!, I want to kill myself…, After I saw that girl and heard her words I wanted to stab everyone on sight; but that's fine cause after this war, that bitch will be my rug.

/ Italy was cursing as he walks home and unexpectedly he saw Germany and the girl having dinner at his favourite restaurant where he brings Germany before. He was almost going to explode but he stopped his self and cried; after wiping some tears he ran to his house. /

Germany: Prussia let's stop this, It's not working.

Prussia: Your giving up!, I was having my intro, then here you are, giving up.

Germany: Can't you see, he had no emotions on this, it means I'm nothing to him…

Prussia: You know it's like fishing, you need great patience and a lot of throws before you get a fish.

Germany: But Italy is not a fish.

Prussia: Your so literal!, I'm only telling you to be patient on this. (* mumble *) cause I still want to stay at your basement.

Germany: What did you say?

Prussia: Nothing!

/ It was Wednesday the axis did not have training, cause it's paper work day. Japan was doing his paper work not like Germany and Italy. Italy was not doing anything but cry until his eyes takes off. The rain was pouring as Italy's tears, he was so sad and desperate so he decided to go out to buy some cappuccino to cheer him up; Mean while Prussia and Germany was at their next move, they planned walk by the favourite café of Italy cause it's obvious, Italy buys coffee there when the weather is cold. /

…

/ Italy sited outside the café after he bought his cappuccino, he saw the sky was gray and it reflected his feelings. The girl/ Prussia pulled Germany to the café and sited at Italy's table. Italy was happy and surprised to see Germany here until he saw Germany's girlfriend…. /

Girl: Hallo Italy~

Italy: Ciao~… so, what are you both doing here? (* Smile *)

Girl: Dating~

Italy: Ah~, how sweet, both of you makes a great couple.

Girl: Thank you Italy~

Italy: I see Germany is enjoying your company~

Girl: He really is!, right Gery~!

Germany: Wha- oh, jah, jah….

Girl: Oh, I need to order something for us, I'll back in a jiffy. (* Walks away *)

/ Germany looked at Prussia as he leave and tried not to look at Italy's eyes, until he can't control his self anymore and looked at Italy, as Italy only smiled at him, like there was nothing wrong. The Girl/Prussia came back with the two cups of coffee; Italy was suffering from hearing her love story with Germany, Italy really wants to walk away and cry but it would be to obvious that he is hurt and jealous. He clenched as he saw the girl's hands was holding Germany's hands and after a long chat The girl invited Italy for lunch but he denied and head home. /

/ Prussia looked Italy as he walks away and after a moment he looked at Germany; Germany saw the left eye of Prussia was red, he obviously lost a contact lens and constantly Germany notice something shiny on the table, it was the lens, he took it and went near to Prussia to put it back but he was too close that they look like they were about to kiss, as for Italy was going to have his last glance to beloved Germany and he saw this heart braking scene, he immediately went to them to move them away from each other with a hard push; the push made Prussia's wig fall; Italy did not know what emotion should he show, so he ran away with a smile cause knew it was just Prussia… /

Prussia: (* Grin *) I guess I'll be at your house like, forever.

Germany: What do you mean?

Prussia: (*Facepalm *) You really don't understand the situation don't you?...

Germany: Jah!

Prussia: (* Mumble *) This is why he broke-up with you, you lack body language…

Germany: What!

Prussia: Go and talk to Italy now!

Germany: Why?

Prussia: Don't you get it, he's pushed us apart when we were too close, it means his jealous!

/ With a moment of silence Germany realized everything and ran away to follow Italy; While Prussia went home by himself, laughing from his accomplishment. Germany ran restlessly until he lacked air and his eyes started to blur, that made him hallucinate, his hallucination was of a child in white a white dress, who is trying to run away from him; then he heard a word that was repeatedly said: " Italia ", the word was said in whispers then in screams; with this Germany lost control himself and shouted " Italia! ", Italy was surprised after he heard that word and slowly, he faced the person who said his childhood name; Germany was glad that he found Italy and as for Italy, he was so shocked that Germany called him " Italia ". /

Italy: Did you just calle-

Germany: (* Rushed to Italy and kissed him *)

Italy: (* Pushes Germany away and slapped him *) How could you do this to your new girlfriend!

Germany: Italy stop pretending, you knew it was Prussia and you were jealous…

Italy: Jealous, What?!, I'm not and I'm going home (* Walks away *)

Germany: Italy, do you love me?

Italy: (* Stopped walking *) I never hated you.

Germany: That's not the answer that I need Italy.

Italy: (* Faced Germany in tears *) I love you Germany, but I can't.

Germany: Why?

Italy: I have a reason but I can't tell you…

Germany: Why?

Italy: Because I love you.

Germany: (* Slowly went near to Italy *) Why?, why?, why?

Italy: Germany I-

Germany: (* Took Italy's hands and kissed it tenderly *) Why my love, tell me why?…

Italy: (* Cries *) I can't love you, cause you'll just get hurt.

Germany: I'll get hurt more when you leave me without any reason.

Italy: I-It's in my family…

Germany: Is it your brother?, you know he's just a small problem.

Italy: No, It's not about Romano it's about me, their is something on me that I can't tell you.

Germany: Then we'll fix it together.

Italy: No Germany, you can't help me, cause the problem is me, I need to go away…

Germany: If you think that you're the biggest problem of this world, I will still love you, cause I can take anything that this world could bring, but not loving and not being loved by you, I won't last a second.

Italy: Germany…, you don't understand…

Germany: Italy since the day I met you, I know my life would change, cause you're the only one who makes me smile even I was in pain, you make me cry even I was so happy, and you made me laugh even there's nothing to laugh about; Mein Italia, before I met you, the world for me is so empty, sad and cruel but after I met you, I saw that the world was beautiful if you are with someone you cared or love; And if you leave me, my life will become pointless again.

/ With those words Italy was so touched so he kissed Germany like there was no tomorrow; As they say, in true love there is no impossible…, Italy thought he would never feel love anymore for his heart was too shattered that he became a monster, but as they say no man can read their fate. /

/ Germany send Italy home, they became lover again, it was perfect as what Germany could see but for Italy this is another suffering; If Italy can't make Germany let go, his days are counted. The curse is unbreakable so either he breaks this up or somebody is going to die. /

/ After Germany was away Italy heard the phone rang, he answered it. /

Italy: Ciao?

France: Italy, it's me; The germans are requesting to pass in my house!

Italy: Then, let them.

France: Italy, are you insane!, if I let them pass they might take the advantage to attack me from the insides.

Italy: They said they'll just pass right?, then let them pass cause there is more possibility that they'll attack you if you won't let them pass.

France: You sound like your one of them.

Italy: What if I am?

France: …, Fine!, this is your decision ok, if they'll invade me it's your responsibility to free me from them!

Italy: Ok.

/ France slammed the phone off. After that call Italy became silent for a moment… /

**Italy's point of view:**

I always tell them that everything is planned but they always complain and demand. I'm already thinking to change my motive but I don't want to be the official bad guy of this story so, I'll keep clean and safe. And… and… Germany, how could I get rid of him, I mean I really do love him but I don't want him to die; not him, I can't take another goodbye.

/ After he had his moment for himself he made a call to Russia. /

Russia: Privet.

Italy: Ciao Russia…

Russia: Comrade!, is there anything I could help?

Italy: Si; I want you to make an amusing war.

Russia: I was not expecting this at all…

Italy: There will be no rules~

Russia: Accepted.

/ Russia turned the call off after he accepted it. Italy's eyes was teary when he was talking to Russia cause he knew Russia would really hurt Germany but he can't stop this for this is the plan, the war will end with a war. /

Translation:

Italian-

Gott sei dank: Thank God

Ciao: Hi

Si: Yes

Japanese-

Kon'nichiwa: Good afternoon

Russian-

Privet: Hello


	16. Chapter 16: A Threat

Author's Note:

Facebook is such a temptation!,

I can't write if my facebook is online…

It's like it's calling my name to make me glace at those pictures,

Oh~ all those awesome pictures…

But it's fine I can still control myself and… here's the next chapter,

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ The days of the Nazi's rule over the world can already be counted, for Russia made a greater Federation; Italy knew Russia could be the greatest player in the Allied but he was only stopped by the so called " the Mafia "; Russia played safe like Italy, he doesn't want to hit until he knows what's coming and now that no one is going to be a threat, he can't stop imagining that the world one day will be called by his name. Italy knew Germany's life could be endanger by his decision but this is the " Plan " this is what he risked his life for; but everything has limits; Russia will never own Europe nor the world, he will just help Italy to take over the lands which the Nazis took and bring peace and unity back and if Russia cannot be controlled and start to hurt or kill nations Italy will be his enemy and Italy as an enemy, is not a joke; If his your enemy, you should never take a second to close your eyes, cause maybe his already at your back pulling his trigger… and especially… if he tries to hurt Germany, Italy becomes his living nightmare. /

…

/ That day way rainy as Prussia went to an old prison to take his special delivery; well it was not really a prison since it was old and dusty, so the Germans decided to make it a stock house for old tanks and some guns and bullets./

Prussia: Hey Jazt!

Jazt: (* Coughs *) P-prussia?

Prussia: So how's it going?, I see your getting younger…

Jazt: (* Cough *)

Prussia: And healthier… even a little bit.

Jazt: Oh, stop joking Prussia, I'm already 82 and you're the only one in this stock house who stays at the same look for almost forever!

Prussia: You mean awesomely forever!

/ Both of them laughed for a while then after a moment silence landed on them. /

Prussia: So… where's my special delivery?

Jazt: Oh, yes Here is it; (* gave the box to Prussia *) As what you wanted, the old clothes of your brother…, why did you need this again?

Prussia: I just thought that maybe my brother might use this again…

Jazt: But he's already too big for those clothes?...

Prussia: But his not too old to remember this… (* Walks away *)

/ Prussia was trying to find the way out until a his eyes was caught by the view of the old rusty cells, he walks slowly past though those cells, until he felt his boots was stepping on something wet; as he checked, the floor was wet but he still continue walking until he saw this cell filled with water in it; he was so curios so he entered the open cell and noticed that the water was entering from a wall under the cell's bed; He moved the bed to see what made the water enter; he was surprised that the water entered from the sides of a block that looked like it was perfectly cemented there, with his curiosity he poked the wall, the block moved back a little, until he pushed it hard ,that the block was moved out from the cell that made all the water enter in and with all the rushing water, Prussia was soaked in mud with water. After getting so wet Prussia went home. He guessed that it was not his lucky day cause after getting his new boots wet, his new military uniform in mud and he ends up at home being seen like this in front of his clean freak brother; Prussia know even Germany was just reading his papers, he was already mocking him. /

Germany: You know I'm not doing the laundry for this week…

Prussia: Don't speak or I'll… I'll… I'll

Germany: what?

Prussia: Awesomely explode….

Germany: Interesting…

Prussia: (* Sit's on the sofa *) Why can't you be quite when I need you to be, and if I want you to talk, you always stay in silence!

Germany: And I'm not doing the house cleaning for a month cause that's our deal.

/ After some arguments Prussia decided to share what actually happened to him; Germany was so quiet while Prussia was talking, cause he was still solving the mystery of this so called " Nerve attacker " and this information might be a clue cause the prison was only nine kilometres away and the place is perfect for a hide out; Mean while they were talking, Italy was outside the house; he was resting his back from a door side while listening in silence; Prussia was almost going to describe the cell to Germany until Italy barged in the house crying about his arm was hurt: ( He did this to stop the conversation and to prevent suspicion. ) Germany calmed Italy while Prussia was walking away to have a shower. /

Germany: Italy what happened?!

Italy: Mio fratello hurt my arm~

Germany: Italy, your brother is getting too rough to you lately, how about you stay here for the night?

Italy: (*Hugs Germany *) Really Germany~?

Germany: Ja, ja.

Italy: Oh germany, Te amo~

Germany: Ich liebe dich auch mein Italia.

/ Italy felt sorry for his brother cause he always lied: about his brother was hurting him, just to take Germany's attention and affection. /

…

/ Italy slept next to Germany that night; both were happy to be at each other's arms and warmth; Italy wished that this dream come true will never end but life is not a fairy tale, everything has its limits and end. /

…

/ After Germany and Prussia was deeply asleep, Italy walked down stairs with a perfect silence; He made a call to Russia… /

Russia: Privet?

Italy: Buonasera il mio amico.

Russia: Italy!, how nice of you to call.

Italy: How's your day?, enjoying the victories?...

Russia: Nothing can compare my joy now.

Italy: Well…, I have a work for you to do.

Russia: So what is it comrade?

Italy: Prussia is kind of " Disturbing ", so… can you make him shut for a while.

Russia: Da. I can do that.

Italy: But not too harsh, ok~?

Russia: As you ordered comrade.

Italy: Grazie (* Ends the call *)

Translations:

Italian-

Mio bratello: My brother

Te amo: I love you

Buonasera il mio amico: Good evening my friend.

German-

Ja: Yes

Ich liebe dich auch mein Italia: I love you my Italy

Russian-

Privet?: Hello?

Da: Yes


	17. Chapter 17: It's almost Time

Author's Note:

The end is near…

for this story.

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ The Soviet Union became more and more powerful as they stretched from north to south of Europe; The loses of Germany caused him many wounds and broken bones… Italy would always pray each moment, begging to stop this war instantly, but this is the truth, this is why he was there, to be a traitor. /

/ Prussia was send to battles too, this gave him no time with his brother; And as planned, this will give more time for Italy's plans. Italy only did this cause he doesn't want to be discovered as a Traitor; he knows that someday that shame will be marked on him, but he wants to speak this truth to his beloved Germany: face to face and not to be pointed to him without an explanation. /

…

/ It was a fine day in April; Italy visited his Dictator… Benito Mussolini. His dictator was trying to escape the Italians who were against him, in this case majority of the population in Italy wants him to be killed, cause they all wanted to be freed from his rule. /

Italy: I see that my people are against you…

Benito: Don't listen to them Italy; t-they don't know what consequences their choice can make.

Italy: The voice of my people, is the voice of my heart; if this is what they want, I shall not prevail it, for they are my people, I'm just their country, their land and their home; and as I've seen you became as a dirt upon their ears and eyes, so they shall wipe you out, for they saw the truth, they witnessed the truth; they knew you failed, you failed to listen to them, on what they want, on what they need, so now this is the consequence of your dullness, you'll die…

/ A group of men entered the room and arrested Benito. /

Benito: Italy what's happening?!, help me!

Italy: (* Smile *) Just pray that you'll end up in heaven.

Benito: What!?

Italy: Remember… this is not my choice; this is our people's choice… goodbye my friend.

/ Benito Mussolini was killed brutally by the Italian people. /

…

/ The Allies had a meeting; everyone was present; as I've said everyone is present: this includes Italy. Italy with them was kind of awkward. Not because everyone thinks he was like one of the axis but his kind of dirty; not with mud or something, but he was soaked in fresh blood. /

England: Italy… may I ask; is that what we think it is?...

Italy: (* Spits blood *) Russia needs a little help.

England: You should have taken a bath or changed your clothes.

Italy: I had no time; besides being present in this meeting is more important than being so clean and representable: and I think red looks wonderful on my tan skin so…, bare with it.

Russia: I think It's my fault comrades; I should have called back-up for Italy.

Italy: Its fine, the line was too faulty when you called me.

America: So…, when will Hitler be out of the picture?

Italy: Tomorrow.

America: Ok…, Wait!, did I just heard it right?, tomorrow!, are you sure?... your not joking right?

Italy: Yes. What you heard is clear and true America; tomorrow is his last dance…

**Italy's point of view:**

So this is the plan…, I never knew it would end up this sad…


	18. Chapter 18: The Witness was the Lover

Author's Note:

All my emotions are so mixed up,

Cause my fanfic is almost finnished~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Italy went home after the meeting; he took a warm bath then he went to Germany's house. He stayed at Germany's house that night. To bid his farewell… /

/ Mean while at Germany's Bedroom… /

Italy: (* Smiles *) Goodnight Germany~

Germany: Goodnight Italy…

/ After 6 hours Germany fell as sleep, while Italy… he was still awake, he make sure to gave his last look, smile and kiss to Germany before he leaves… /

Italy: (* Kisses Germany's forehead *) (* Whispers *) This is not goodbye my love… Ci incontreremo di nuovo…

/ Germany was awakened by his whispers; he heard everything but he only thought it was just a dream. /

/ After Italy said those words…, he slowly crawls out off the bed, wore his clothes and left. /

…

/ Italy was with the Soviet troops, they were coming near the building where Hitler is; they planned to trick the Germans, by attacking them face to face so that all the attention will be on them instead of protecting Hitler in the building; by this Italy will not have a major problem while he is the one in-charge to kill Hitler. /

/ Hitler and his wife was already shaking, cause the soviet troops are coming and they have no vehicles to escape. Hitler heard gun shots at the hall way, but there were no response; what he heard was clear, there was only one man shooting; and then suddenly the gunshots ended; he was so confused and he questioned himself: is the soviet attacking with no firearms?; He was so scared and confused at that moment until the door barged open, he saw a man… a familiar man…, and as he remembered, it was Italy; He saw Italy holding a dead man with his left hand, the body had no blood on it but it was obviously dead cause the body was lifeless, the eyes looked at only one direction and the face expression stayed at a surprised state; Hitler shivered as he saw Italy's eyes was wide open, he felt like staring at the devil's eyes, he wanted to scream until Italy pointed a gun to him… /

Italy: (* Took something from his pocket and lend it to Hitler's wife *) Here…, you'll need this after I killed him…

Hitler: Eva don't; Why Italy?, I thought you were one of us.

Italy: I thought you heard the news about my Dictator…

Hitler: Why?...

Italy: I am not the type of country who only listens to the voice of its leader for I'm the type of country who decides by the prayers of its people. (* Took his shot *)

/ Hitler died after a shot at his forehead, while his wife bit the medicine and died…, He made the scene a suicide by placing the gun on Hitler's hand; He turned slowly to walk away and leave until he was so shocked seeing Germany at the door. /

Italy: I can explain.

/ Italy heard German soldiers were coming, obviously the shot was heard. As fast as he could, he jumped out off the window. Germany immediately followed Italy but he stopped, for he remembered that he was on the top floor of the building. Germany saw everything; he heard Italy with his real voice and saw Italy shot perfectly; it was like he was in a nightmare that he wanted to escape. /

German soldier: Germany!, what happened?!

Germany: (* Blankly stared at the view outside the window *)…

German soldier: Germany!

Germany: Huh?

German soldier: What happened here?!

Germany: Hitler, he…

German soldier: What?

Germany: He killed himself…

Translations:

Italian-

Ci incontreremo di nuovo: We'll meet again


	19. Chapter 19: Since the 900

Author's Note:

So… this is the second to the last chapter.

Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Italy went to Vatican; to pray for forgiveness; for he did something wrong. Everything he did was wrong and he regret it all; for Italy is not evil in truth; he is an innocent, kind, just and forgiving person but he was transformed in to a heartless, brutal killer and traitor by war. /

/ Italy was in tears as he prayed; he end up his prayer, hoping that Germany can forgive him and even though Germany won't love him back, it's fine for him, as long as Germany could just truly forgive him. Italy felt someone was staring at him while he was praying, so after he prayed he turned to look at the door at his left; He saw his grandfather smiling at him and left; He quickly stood up and immediately followed his grandfather. Rome was walking outside the church not noticing Italy was following him… /

Italy: Nonno?

Rome: (* Turns to face Italy *) Oh, hey Italy I-

Italy: (* Ran to his grandfather and hugged him *) Nonno… (* Cries *)

Rome: Italy…., my sweet beautiful Italy. (* Lifted Italy's chin *) Why are you sad today?

Italy: Nonno, (* Cried more *) Nonno…

Rome: Italy it's ok… it's ok… just take it all out.

Italy: Nonno, I know that I should do this cause this is the plan and this is the purpose why I am here, to protect the world that you gave me, but I never expected that I should bear all this pain and sadness…

Rome: Italy I already told you that this responsibility will cause everything…

Italy: Nonno my only wish is to love, to love again… to be loved again…

Rome: I never knew, I thought you were so broken up, that you'll never love again, but now here you are begging to love again.

Italy: As you told me Nonno, you may not listen to your mind but you can never deny your heart.

Rome: So you have learned now.

Italy: What do you mean?...

Rome: (* Laughed a little *) Actually the curse that I told you about, was not true…

Italy: (* Let go of the hug *) W-what are you trying to say?...

Rome: I only told you that lie, cause that was your last quest to become " the Protector "…

Italy: B-but I thought you died because of the curse.

Rome: Yes, I died but not because of the curse, the truth is… I died because you and Romano needed more land to be considered as a country, so I offered my home, for your life to go on; and my choice was right… my lands was given to the right persons.

Italy: Nonno!, did you how much I risked just to avoid the death of my beloved!

Rome: B-but at least you learned a lesson and you're " the Protector " now.

Italy: Y-your right…

Rome: Italy…, did you know the message behind that curse?...

Italy: I really don't understand it at all Nonno…

Rome: The message was; everyone may meet anyone, everyone may forget anyone but at least in some part, someone will still remember that person.

/ Italy was so surprised at what his grandfather told him and with the blow of the wind his grandfather was gone. /

Italy: Grazie Nanno… (* Looks at the blue beautiful sky *) My prayers are now answered.

….

/ A month later the Soviet was gaining against the Germans; Germany was already covered in wounds and almost all his bones was broken but before Russia could kill him, Italy came; he kicked the gun off Russia's hand. /

Italy: That's enough; this is the line; get out of here or die.

/ Italy said this bravely at the monstrous Russian. After calming down Russia left. /

/ Germany saw Italy on his real uniform; he looked grand and well respected in that clothes; Germany was happy to see Italy before he dies but before he could have his last breath Italy lift him up like he was just lifting a pillow and he carried him to the hospital. A week passed, Germany woke-up in bandages with cemented arms and legs; He saw Italy as he turned his eyes to see the window. Italy looked beautiful in his eyes, as the morning sun touched the tan innocent face of Italy. /

Germany: Italy…

Italy: (* Turned to see Germany *) Germany…, I'm sorry; if you can't forgive me, it's fine; I understand what you feel.

Germany: …

Italy: I guess everyone hates me already…, I'm sure, If I walk to your streets here, everyone will call me " Traitor ". (* smiles and walked towards the door to leave *)

Germany: Italy did you love me?, cause I always loved you…

/ Italy was so shocked at what Germany said so he ran immediately to Germany and kissed him… /

Italy: (* Release the kiss *) Si!, Si!, Germany I loved you, truly…

Germany: Italy I understand you only did this, cause this is the right thing to do... so I told my people that Hitler killed himself.

Italy: But Germany… you'll be a-

Germany: I know… a traitor, but at least this traitor made a right decision…

/ They smiled at each other for a moment before Germany broke the silence… /

Germany: I remember everything now Italy…

Italy: W-what are you talking about?

Germany: Prussia gave back my childhood clothes to me and he told everything about my past, who I am before I was now and who I loved; and I just realized that war caused us to meet, fall in love, tested us by separation and after we meet again and fall in love at each other again, it was proved that we are really for each other

/ Nothing can explain how happy Italy is at that moment, his beloved forgave him and still love him but most of all at last after a thousand years his Holy Roman Empire came back to his arms… /

Germany: Italy…

Italy: Yes, my love.

Germany: (* Blush *) Ummm… Were kind of miss you a lot when you left me so…

Italy: So~?

Germany: Can we… um…

Italy: (* Blushes *) I know what you're thinking, I would love too, but your too damaged for it~

Germany: (* Blushed more *) But Italy my body can't take it anymore… I really n-need to make l-love with you…

Italy: You know, you're so pushy~, but if this is really what you want then… what are we waiting for~

/ Germany and Italy had all the day for each other; they were so happy that both of them wished that day won't end. Germany woke-up at night noticing Italy was not in his side anymore; He noticed a note at the table; he took it with all his efforts cause being too packed up that bad could really block your movements; He read the note saying:

_Dear Germany,_

_I'm sorry that I need to go away for now, cause I'm the Protector; I have the responsibility to keep everything in the world in balance; Don't be worried Germany I'll be fine, I promise and I love you; I'll come back when everything is fixed._

_Love, Italy Veneziano _

Germany: Then it's my turn to wait…

Translation:

Italian-

Nonno: Grandfather

Si : Yes


	20. Chapter 20: Being a Traitor is Endless

Author's Note:

Thank you to all those who followed and liked this story,

specially those who reviewed and all the viewers too so…

This is the last chapter… Enjoy~

From your Day~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Some of the content happened in History, but mostly it never happened.

…" Traitor "…

/ Years Later… /

/ Almost all the countries were in peace after the Cold War; and everyone was on their own. They tried to renew their life by working on their economies; everyone was busy then… specially Germany… /

/ Each day Germany's time was used for work like signing documents and paper works, cause he need to renew almost everything in his place from trash cans to buildings; His office had a makeover cause he has a new boss now; I mean his office never changed its interior design since he worked there; Almost everything was new: the table, the chairs, the wallpaper the floor and even the telephone where his beloved use to call him up for useless errands… /

/ Even Germany was very busy each second; he always spares a minute to think about Italy… He always dreamed to see him again. Germany really missed that beautiful smile that Italy would give him each day, He feels like every time Italy smiles, Italy is telling him " It's fine, everything will be ok. "; For Germany, being with Italy is priceless. /

…

/ Germany was so busy at that moment; he was very confused with the new documents that his boss entrusted him. Until his phone rang, as always it would either be his secretary or his boss; He picked it up after the third ring…. /

Germany: Hallo?

Italy: Ciao Germany…

Germany: (* Stood up from his chair *) Italia!

Italy: Si~

Germany: (* Teary eyes *) Italy I-I really missed you…

Italy: I know… I missed you too.

Germany: I visited you in Rome, but you did not live there anymore so I asked your neighbour, they told me that you and your brother separated and lived in different homes.

Italy: Yes we did, I live in Venice now and my brother lives in Sicily.

Germany: Wait, Sicily!, a dangerous group called Mafia is increasing their number in that place as right?

Italy: Yes, and let me tell you a secret Germany… My brother is the Godfather of Mafia, and I am his protector cause we made a deal, if the group was named Mafia, I will be his protector.

Germany: What!... (* Sigh *) When will you have a normal job Italy; where you won't get hurt or get your life on the line

Italy: I think the answer would be… never.

Germany: Oh Italy, I wish we could meet again.

Italy: Someday Germany, someday… and I think you want to talk to my friend over here…

Germany: Who?

Italy: Wait a sec.

/ Italy signs to make the boy approach him… /

Italy: (* Wispers *) Say hi. (* Gives the phone to the boy *)

Feliciano: (* Held the phone to his ear *) Hallo Vater~!

Germany: (* Shocked *) …. a-a-a…

Feliciano: (* Gives the phone back to Italy *) Mutter, uncle Roma told me that we should go~

Italy: Go ahead I'll catch up.

Feliciano: (* Walks away *)

Italy: Wait!, (* Smiles *) be safe son…

Feliciano: Ja Mutter~!

/After a little talk with his son Italy went back to the call. /

Italy: Hello Germany…

Germany: (* Shivering *) I-taly w-as t-that-

Italy: Yes Germany, our son…., I named him Feliciano Vargas.

Germany: (* Teary eyes *) I-I'm a f-father n-now?...

Italy: You've been his father for many years already.

Germany: Oh… but why didn't you told me we had a son and why did you gave him a human name?

Italy: Things were busy lately cause… you know were the most wanted and… our son… is only half immortal.

Germany: Why?

Italy: I don't know… but he ages slow, he's now three years old in human growth and… now because he's half immortal, he'll be the next leader of the mafia.

Germany: But Italy his your son, our son.

Italy: My brother is a country so he can't officially lead the mafia, and now that the mafia knew my son was half human, they decided that he will be there leader after he passed all the test and trainings.

Germany: I'll only accept this if you will personally train him.

Italy: I am his trainer.

Germany: Good. Now I know his safe… and when will I see him?

Italy: Soon…

Germany: Can you describe how he looks, so even just a little bit I would know he's my son if I'll meet him somewhere…

Italy: He got your eyes and eyebrows…

Germany: (* Smile *) …

Italy: He had my skin and hair color and…

Germany: What?

Italy: He has your stiff nose~

Germany: (* Laugh *) Oh, Italy…

Italy: Te amo Germany…

Germany: Ich liebe dich Italia…

Italy: I think I'll go off now, the police are coming...

Germany: You should hide now!, they might get you.

Italy: Don't need to…

Germany: Why?

Italy: Germany, well talk later bye (* Ended the call *)

Germany: (* Puts the phone down *) Why?...

/ Mean while the police barged in the house seeing Italy on the floor with a bloody wound on his arm and dead officers and mafia members laying on the floor… /

Police Officer: Chief?, why are you here?, your bleeding, Rodrigo call the medic!

Rodrigo ( A police officer ): Yes sir!

Italy: I thought back-up was not coming, so we fought them while they were still here; sadly… we were outnumbered and the godfather got away after he hit me…

Police Officer: (* Sigh *) Everyone knows that you're the chief of police, you're in-charge of all and you're the best in this job but you should remember that you're not Superman that bullets won't hurt you and you can fly, so from now on, you will wait for us or call us immediately; and if you will do this again I won't listen to you anymore, got it!

Italy: Ok…

Italy's point of view:

In the end, I'm still a Traitor…

Fin

Translations:

Italian-

Ciao: Hi

Si: Yes

Te amo: I love you

German-

Hallo: Hello

Vater: Father

Mutter: Mother

Ja: Yes

Ich liebe dich: I love you

Authors Notes:

At last it's finnished~

So I'll be writing my next story next week,

wish you'll read it~

Grazie everyone...

From your Day~


End file.
